Mutant Reality
by Miriam1
Summary: "Reality Trip" Redux after events in "A Half-Ghost Mutant?" and "X2"
1. Chapter 1

Mutant Reality

Summary: "Reality Trip" Redux after events in "A Half-Ghost Mutant?" and "X2"

Disclaimer: I do not own _Danny Phantom_, _X-Men_, _I Wonder as I Wander_, or _The Amazing Spiderman._

* * *

Danny decided that Principal Ishiyama had a bizarre sense of humor. The penultimate day preceding summer vacation, she had arranged a school assembly to hear the live broadcast of the President's Address concerning Mutants. Despite his classmates' misgivings about Nathan, who hadn't figured out that sophomores preparing for their senior prom so far in advance were more than a little off-putting, Danny was pretty sure that he was the only legitimate Mutant in Casper High. Still, of all the President's speeches and addresses, this particular address was the one the principal chose to make a fuss about.

The speech started at 8:00am, CDT, and it lasted an hour. When Channel 6 went to commentary, Mr. Lancer turned off the television and approached the podium. "_I Wonder as I Wander_, people, this speech gives us something to think about. Personally, I can't remember such rhetoric since the Civil Rights movement in the '60s. But President McKenna said some things that were seriously emotionally charged.

"Besides the illuminating lecture delivered by Mr. and Mrs. Fenton a month ago, we haven't had much talk about Mutants and mutations outside of biology class, as our… social disruptions, more often than not, are caused by ghosts, not Mutants of any sort."

Danny repressed a snort as he considered Vlad and thought, 'If you only knew…'

Mr. Lancer nodded to the assemblage. "Principal Ishiyama and I thought it best to open the floor for any reasonable questions and comments. Anyone?"

The first hand acknowledged belonged to Kwan. The boy furrowed his brows as he remarked, "I'm not sure I get this. I mean, I remember when everyone in school got sick and had, um, something like ghost powers for a day." The students all shivered as they remembered the day they were quarantined in North Mercy Hospital. The adults present at the assembly noted the boy's qualification in description. Mrs. Fenton said it was impossible for humans to exhibit ghost powers, so they weren't sure what to think.

An inarticulate chorus of disapproving noises came in reaction to the statement, but they quieted to hear Kwan's question. "From what the President said, it sounds like they, and who is 'they,' by the way? But anyway, it sounds like they have an opportunity to work with these Mutants to make the world a better place, or something. But Mutants are just people, and from the way he described it, he talked about them like space aliens or something. So what's the big deal? I just don't get it."

Mr. Lancer nodded. "That is a perceptive observation. Apparently, since the well-known Mutant Magneto attempted a mass mutation-turned-annihilation on the gathered dignitaries on Ellis Island in New York (or is it New Jersey, now? Anyway)… And the assassination attempt on the President, certain people in the government and media are of the mind that people with powers others don't have are dangerous. Of course, this is nonsense.

"As these hallowed halls of learning can testify, our very own resident ghost, Danny Phantom, is a creature of great power and potential, and he's been seen protecting us from vicious ghostly malefactors."

Danny preened and Valerie, who hunted the Ghost Boy with a vengeance in her guise as 'the Red Huntress,' huffed indignantly.

Mr. Lancer continued. "It isn't a matter of power. It's how that power is used that is important. With great power comes great responsibility. As long as the stewards of such power are ethical and benevolent, I don't see why baseless prejudice is necessary."

Seeing that Kwan's confusion had not abated, the teacher sighed. "In short, I don't 'get it,' either."

The question and answer portion of the presentation lasted until well into the next period. Questions were asked about the event on Ellis Island, about Magneto, about why Mutants didn't seem to recognizably exist in Amity Park, and other such things.

At lunch, Danny, Sam, and Tucker took their lunches outside, co-opting a picnic table in an out-of-the-way quadrant of the yard. Sam nodded thoughtfully and stated, "It looks like, despite all expectations of the predominantly shallow, narrow-minded… people who make up our classmates, people here _don't_ seem prejudiced against Mutants. What a pleasant surprise."

Danny gave a half-smile. "Last night, I got a phone call from Magneto to warn me of a possible Mutant Registration Act…"

Sam ejaculated, "That's disgusting! The last time a country in the Western World made members of any ethnic group 'register,' the Nazis made the people in Germany wear badges to make people easier to persecute: yellow stars, pink, brown, or purple triangles… And America, of all places, wants to set up a Mutant Registry. Like the memory of Manzanar isn't bad enough…"

Tucker blinked. "Yeah, I guess I could see why that could be a problem."

Danny sighed. "Yeah, well… As we heard this morning, the Act didn't go through." He ran his hand that didn't hold his sandwich through his hair. "I'm glad. Like I need _another_ Act of Congress that officially declares me fair game. The Anti-Ecto Control Act…" He shuddered. "Anyway, Professor Xavier also called me to let me know that the school is back in working order."

Tucker frowned. "Why wouldn't it be?"

Danny grimaced. "Because of Colonel William Stryker's attack on the school." Sam made a horrified noise. "The school was evacuated until the crisis was over. Apparently, it's over, and the kids and most teachers came back."

Sam narrowed her eyes. "_Most_ teachers?"

Danny shrugged slowly. "One of the teachers was killed. Professor Xavier was very upset about it. On the upside, Stryker won't bother anyone anymore." He closed his eyes. "He also died."

Sam and Tucker shared a glance. All this information hit Danny particularly hard. Danny opened his eyes and sighed. "You know… Despite all the danger the ghosts put us in, they never _really_ hurt anyone too badly."

Tucker interrupted, shaking his head. "That's mostly 'cause of _you_, Danny. Who knows what could have happened with that Ghost King?"

Danny thought about that and gave a half-smile. "Yeah, I guess. But this Mutant thing is so deadly; people are getting killed over it. That's beyond me." His shoulders slumped.

Tucker shook head vigorously. "No, Danny. You may be a hero, but you're only a kid. You can't be everywhere at once. You've only recently managed to be in two places at once, so far. It sounds like this trouble was brewing long before we were born. You can be a part of the solution, but unlike our, uh, ghost situation, there are other people all over this. Adults who've been trained to deal with this stuff are out there."

He readjusted his beret. "This isn't just us. Don't worry about it."

Danny put his sandwich down. "You're right, but still…" He sighed. "No, you are right." He sat quietly for a minute. "But after tomorrow, school's out! And we can discuss our other plans after the Dumpty Humpty concert!"

The tone remained light and cheery until the lunch period was over.


	2. Chapter 2

I'd like to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, and put this story and me on your favorite and follow lists. I would like to offer you pumpkin pie and alcohol-free eggnog to show my appreciation.

Disclaimer: I don't own either _Danny Phantom_ or _The X-Men_.

* * *

Chapter 2

The next morning, Danny woke up late. "Oh, crud! Of all days to oversleep! I can't have Lancer keep me after on the last day of school, so…" He transformed. "I'll just take the aerial route."

Flying through his bedroom wall, he startled slightly when he heard his father from the bathroom window, as he was in the shower. "Good choice, Danny! We missed you at breakfast. You hurry along and have a good day at school, and don't come back _too_ late from the concert. We've got summer plans to formalize."

Danny smiled. "Sure thing, Dad." It was _great_ to no longer be threatened by his parents just for being Danny Phantom.

* * *

As the school let out, students raced out, mostly mingling and jockeying for the best seats at the Dumpty Humpty 'School's Out' concert. Danny led his two best friends at a more relaxed, sedate pace. "This summer is going to be great! We'll take in the sights on a cross-country road trip, checking out the Space Camp in Cape Canaveral, Florida…"

Tucker continued. "The comic book, sci-fi, and fantasy convention in sunny California…"

Sam beamed triumphantly. "And spending time at Gothapalooza in the bleak Nevada desert!"

Danny nodded in satisfaction at his friends' pleasure. "It may not be the relaxing tour I kinda hoped for before we met the professor, but it'll be a different kind of fun, far away from ghost fighting."

He collided with his sister, knocking both Fentons to the floor. "Jazz, watch where you're going!"

She rolled her eyes at him. "If you weren't so distracted…"

Danny decided that nothing good would come out of that continued sentence, so he helped her pick up her books and interrupted. "Hey, Jazz, did you call Dr. McCoy to compare notes on your 'ghost envy' thesis?"

The older teen looked at her brother thoughtfully. "No, not yet. I wanted to finish gathering my own data first. It's not re-inventing the wheel if the sample base is a completely different population. But calling the doctor is definitely on my 'to do' list this summer."

Danny repressed his grin as he recognized that his mission to distract his sister was successful. "Well, good luck with that."

Jazz shook her head. "Enjoy the concert, little brother." With that, she took her books from him and headed home.

Sam shook her head at the antics of the siblings and smirked. "If it wasn't for the shared, very exclusive summer school experience we'll have in New York at the conclusion of our trip, I don't see how my parents would ever agree to let me spend the whole summer out of state with you and your family."

Danny nodded. "That only works to the good."

He felt no need to share the fact that he'd overheard Sam's parents discuss this very thing as he'd eavesdropped in a ghostly fashion. He thought about overshadowing her parents to get them to agree, but with the Mansons crowing about the promise of the exclusivity of the school, Danny decided the Mansons didn't need any 'spiritual guidance' to help them conclude that Sam _should _be a part of the Fentons' vacation.

Screams split the air and Danny's ghost sense made him gasp. Lydia, Freakshow's faithful minion, was wreaking havoc among the students in the schoolyard.

* * *

Lydia smirked and enjoyed the chaos her animated tattoos caused. As always, this special power of hers caused the distraction that would attract Danny Phantom. Ah, there he was! He was never far from his favorite humans, much like she didn't like to be far from her favorite human.

* * *

A blond boy disconsolately flicked open and shut a lighter. He narrowed his eyes in confusion, standing in the empty schoolyard of Casper High School. "What are we doing here?"

Magneto smiled proudly at his new protégé. "There is a new Mutant who lives in the area. I met him last month, and it's time to check up on him."

John Allerdyce, otherwise known as Pyro, looked between Magneto and Mystique. "Okay. But I still don't… I mean, lots of Mutants still hang with the professor, and I didn't know any were way out here in the 'fly-over' states."

Patting the boy's shoulder, the elder Mutant praised, "I meant what I said when I called you a god, my Pyro. I would do nothing to take away from the glory and power you were born with. But the Mutant we're visiting underwent a mutation to become what he is. The depths of his many powers are unfathomable. He is a valuable addition to the Brotherhood. He just doesn't know it, yet."

Mystique smiled. "Today is his last day of class. I understand he has a vacation planned, but checking in can only be useful. From what I can see, Danny is a very likable boy." She smirked. "I've been able to mingle as an extra redheaded boy. They seem to be here _en mass_. The simple bounty of them in this one school makes me hearken back to what I was convinced was Charles' lamest pick-up line, ever. He shamelessly wore it out in university." '_Red hair is a mutation,' indeed_, she scoffed mentally.

John scrunched his eyebrows in disbelief, as he hadn't realized Mystique was as old as either Magneto or the professor. She didn't look it. But then again, Mystique could look like whatever she wanted, and her natural blue form was as ageless as Wolverine's was. He also wasn't sure if it was politic to ask what that 'lame pick-up line' was.

Pyro shook his head to clear the cobwebs. "So, who is this Mutant?"

Magneto sighed with pleasure. "He is rather famous, as he's gained national notoriety. I'm sure you've heard of him, dear boy. His name is Danny Phantom."

The teen's eyes went wide. "The Ghost Boy is a Mutant?"

"Indeed. All of those blessed powers of his…"

"Whoa."

Mystique was entertained by Pyro's incredulousness, but then again, the boy had neither met nor even seen Danny in the flesh. "And that's the bell. You'll see him shortly." She became a teenaged brunette as Magneto took flight, from where he most likely would go undetected. It never ceased to amaze her – average humans never look up.

She and John stood far enough away from the stairs leading up to the school to see Danny and his friends. She murmured, "The raven-haired boy is his 'human' form. The way you are used to seeing him on the news is his 'ghost' form."

Pyro observed the small teen but knew better than to judge him on size alone. He wondered what Magneto and Mystique had planned as they listened to Danny and his friends natter on about their intended summer vacation plans. The screams from the humans made the Mutants take their eyes off Phantom to witness the senseless mayhem caused by many small green creatures as a green woman with spiked hair, multiple piercings, and a long red robe, with a hood that cast her face in shadow when it was up, floated in silent triumph.

When the green ghosts headed in their direction, Mystique struck and kicked them viciously, as the occasion allowed. They quickly learned to flutter out of her reach. John lit his lighter, caught a fireball, and torched the things out of existence. But he and Mystique realized these things were only meant as a distraction as two huge green bats picked up Danny's two companions.

John took aim at the bats, but Mystique waved him off. "No, Pyro – while you've got great aim, you'll hurt Danny's humans."

The boy growled, but shot at other green… things in the area.

Through the chaos, the Mutants watched as Danny slipped under the curtained bandstand and simply reappeared in his infamous guise. He fired a green ray from his hands and blasted the little green creatures.

Pyro murmured, "He's got great aim and control," as Danny Phantom flew off to take care of the ghost problem. But when Danny flew off to follow his friends' captors, the little green creatures were summoned by the green woman and were incorporated into her skin as tattoos.

John said, "That is a cool power."

Magneto waved at his companions – there wasn't enough time for clearer communication. He followed Danny to the local train yard. Magneto got there in time to see a barbed wire fence uproot and entrap the half-ghost. The Mutant narrowed his eyes as he assessed the situation.

An interesting man dressed as a circus ringmaster crowed over his successful capture of the three teens who lay bound on the ground, as he seemed inordinately pleased with himself. The ringmaster wore a metal gauntlet that glowed red with power that bore investigation. But when the man used it to turn two tanker trucks into gigantic metal monsters, Magneto had seen enough.

"And what do you think you're doing with these children?" he demanded.

The unexpected audience threw the ringmaster a curveball. Danny took Freakshow's moment of distraction to maneuver out of his metal casing.

Freakshow thought quickly as he sneered at Danny. "So, ghost, you've involved adults here. That isn't how this is played."

"Who's playing?" Danny looked to see the source of Freakshow's distraction. "Magneto?"

The older man smiled coldly. "I just dropped by to check in, and imagine my surprise to see… this."

Freakshow was annoyed. This was not how his presentation was scheduled to operate. "You're in for another surprise, as Freakshow said, 'Let there be life!'" He aimed his hand with the gauntlet at the metal hulks and they groaned into motion. One snapped at Danny and caught him in its mouth, shaking him like a dog worrying a troublesome piece of meat.

Magneto narrowed his eyes. "I don't think so." He carelessly waved a hand and the hulking creatures flattened into scrap metal, and Danny was safely released.

Freakshow lowered his arm and narrowed his eyes. "No – that is not what I commanded them to do. How did you subvert my control?"

Erik sneered. "That is my power, you ignorant human."

He wasn't sure he was right about this pale, bald man with red eyes being a human and not a Mutant, but the fact that he had no respect for Danny, one of the most glorious Mutants of them all, led him to believe that this ringmaster was simply a _homo sapien_, and not a _homo superior_.

Sam and Tucker watched, and Tucker asked, "Why is Magneto here?"

The Mutant answered, "I followed you." He turned from the children to the crazed man. "The better question is what do _you_ think you are doing?"

Before Freakshow could answer, the Guys in White showed up, and to Danny's surprise, they weren't looking for him.

Neither Operatives O nor K took the time to observe their surroundings or who was present besides their current prey. "Freeze, Freakshow!"

Magneto lifted his eyebrows and quipped, "How droll."

Freakshow grinned maniacally. "Freeze, you say? Your wish is my command." He pointed his gauntleted hand up and aimed it at a cloud. A massive snowman fell from the sky and buried the Guys in White in their open convertible.

Magneto smirked. "Well done. I don't think Storm could have done the job as quickly or efficiently, though I'm sure she could have done it as effectively."

Freakshow crowed, "Ah, an appreciative audience."

"But you haven't stated your intention for these children."

Danny, who normally led the charge against the assorted enemies he and his friends dealt with, felt a bit off-balance. Adults didn't usually participate in his battles in a useful fashion (although his parents _were_ trying harder), so Magneto taking charge already threw Danny off his rhythm. The fact that the villainous Mutant was acting in the role of protector for him and his friends was too much to absorb at once, so he floated protectively over Sam and Tucker, and watched and listened to these adults banter.

The ringmaster raised his head high. "Oh, haven't I said? I intend to take exquisite revenge on them for ruining my life as I rotted in prison for months."

Danny shouted, "Hey! _You're _the one who forced me and those other ghosts into grand larceny and other slavery with your mind control over ghosts. You got caught, and _you_ want revenge?"

Erik nodded, taking in the situation. "So that's how it is. Never fear, my Daniel. I…"

Freakshow shook his head, contemplating out loud, as if he hadn't heard either comment. "No, no. In order to set up the greatest humiliation possible, we'll need a bigger audience. A _much_ bigger audience!" He waved the gauntleted hand and a two-car train appeared on one of the tracks. The giant bats holding Sam and Tucker captive flew back to Lydia and were reabsorbed as tattoos on her legs, and in a surge of ghost-like energy, the metal of the train was untouchable to Magneto. Freakshow and Lydia boarded the train, which promptly sprouted wings, and the train disappeared.

Magneto stared. "Apparently, ghostly power is far more versatile than I can comprehend."

Sam stood up. "Magneto! Thanks for helping us out, but, um… what are you doing here?"

"Ah, you must be Sam. Daniel had mentioned you. Mr. Masters made mention of both of Daniel's friends, so you must be Tucker. It thrills me to no end to know that there are humans a Mutant I'm fond of can count on for friendship and support."

Tucker thought about this. "That means you're not gonna hurt us, right?"

Magneto chuckled. "Correct. I simply came to pay a visit. After a rather interesting experience in Alaska, I intended to visit and see how Daniel was doing."

Too much was going on, but Sam latched on to the one piece of this conversation she _knew_ needed to be explained. "Wait. You talked to Vlad about us?"

Vlad Masters, Danny's parents' college buddy, was a billionaire, business and technology tycoon, and the only other half-ghost in existence. Unfortunately, he was also Danny's arch-enemy. Vlad Plasmius, the villainous identity of the senior half-ghost, was a well-kept secret.

The idea that Magneto spoke to him about them was more than a little unnerving. It meant that more than a few secrets were known, and the implications of the simple conversation were frightening.

Danny had mentioned the fact that Mutants were aware of the secrets of 'the Wisconsin Ghost,' but Magneto mentioning it here and now took it out of the realm of theoretical and placed it squarely in the realm of reality.

"It was an illuminating discussion. He's a fascinating conversationalist."

Tucker raised his eyebrows. "That's not usually the first thing that comes to mind, when I think about Vlad."

Still amused, the Mutant responded, "No, I don't suppose it would be. Now, if I'm not mistaken, I do believe you have a concert to attend." With that, he turned and flew back to the school, where Mystique and Pyro waited for him.

Tucker stared off after him. "Can this day get any weirder?"

Sam shot him a look that promised pain later. "You just had to go and jinx it, didn't you?"


	3. Chapter 3

I want to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, and added this story and me to your assorted lists. Since my birthday is this week, I offer everyone chocolate custard cake and spiced apple cider as thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own either _Danny Phantom_ or _The X-Men_.

* * *

Chapter 3

Once they were back at the school, but before they entered the concert tent, Sam said, "Danny, I think you should call your folks and let them know about this attack."

Tucker nodded. "And you should probably tell them about Magneto helping us. I mean, how weird was that?"

Danny ran a hand through his hair. "You know the _really_ weird thing – the idea of letting my parents know what's going on altogether."

Tucker stared before adjusting his glasses. "Dude, you win. That is officially weirder."

Shaking his head at his friend's antics, Danny pulled out his cell and followed Sam's advice. "Hello, Mom?"

"Hi there, Sweetie. What's going on?"

Danny stoically didn't look around to see who heard his mother call him 'Sweetie.' "I don't know how, but it looks like Freakshow is back."

Maddie changed from pleasantly surprised to dangerously calculating in an instant. "What happened, Danny?"

The whole mess at the train yard would take too long to describe. "Nothing we couldn't handle, at least, at first. Look – you need to be especially careful. This creep wants 'exquisite revenge' and he'll look for the 'greatest humiliation possible.' I don't know what that means, but stay on guard."

Before the concerned mother could express her thoughts about escaped criminals with a personal vendetta against her son, said son continued. "And to make things more interesting, Magneto showed up. I'm not sure whether that's a good thing or not, but… um, if Freakshow gets out of control, you should feel free to call the professor. I mean, dealing with ghosts is one thing. Dealing with evil humans who suddenly have more power than their hands call for is another. And Freakshow has this thing called the 'Reality Gauntlet'."

Maddie took a moment to process everything her son said. He mentioned being attacked and blew it off as 'no big deal.' Since the revelation that her son was Danny Phantom, it was hard for the protective mother to reconcile that life-threatening situations were a regular part of her son's life. She realized that she had to grit her teeth and be supportive, or her son might simply refuse to report such things.

"Wait a minute. Why would Freakshow want _any_ kind of revenge against _you_?"

Danny grimaced as he pieced together the answer. "There are a couple of reasons I can think of. First, I'm a ghost that not only slipped the reins of his control, but I set the other ghosts free, besides his sidekick Lydia. Second, he blames the fact that he was arrested, sentenced, and incarcerated for grand larceny on me. Villains don't usually make a lot of sense, but there you go."

Maddie sighed. At least the villainous Mutant Magneto didn't seem to pose a threat for now. "Alright, honey. I'll put your father and Jazz on alert. Do you need any further help where you are?"

"Nah, we're good. Thanks for the offer, though. I gotta go, as the concert's about to start." Danny smirked. "I love you, Mom."

Maddie perked up in surprise. "Oh, Danny! I love you, too. Enjoy!"

Danny hung up. "Now that we got that settled, let's go find seats. I can't wait for the band to come up out of the giant egg!"

* * *

Immediately after that call, an impromptu family meeting took place in the Fenton kitchen. The news was on mute, just in case.

Jack asked, "So what's this about, love?"

Maddie answered, "Danny just called."

Jazz interrupted, "Right after school? But he was fine before I left." She wasn't up to wringing her hands, but she was close to it.

Maddie cleared her throat. "And he seems to be fine now. Between the time you left and the time he called…"

"That just about fits for the time frame for a ghost fight. Was it Ghost X? I mean, Skulker?"

Maddie sighed. "No, dear. Unfortunately, the source of Danny's troubles today was purely human." Putting a hand up before her protective daughter interrupted again, she continued. "Freakshow broke out of Amity Park Penitentiary with his… pet ghost Lydia."

Jack growled, "Why, that…"

"As Danny said, to make life more interesting, Freakshow has something called a 'Reality Gauntlet.' I don't know what that is, but Danny sounded… not worried exactly, but concerned. He told us to be on alert."

Jazz, who was still learning her brother's tells, said, "That's not good. Danny practically understates everything. If he's even partially worried, that probably means that… if the primary problem was a ghost, this would be the time to throw up the Ghost Shield."

Jack almost jumped up to do just that, but as he learned over the past month, it would help to have more details first. That way, he could more effectively help his son. "Is there anything else?"

Maddie flashed a proud smile at her husband. "Apparently, Magneto showed up. He helped the kids in today's tumult."

Jazz smiled sardonically. "I bet he's just protecting his investment in Danny. That Mutant creep seemed impressed that 'average humans' would care that much for a Mutant. While I'm glad he helped Danny, and probably Sam and Tucker, I'm not sure I care for Magneto's motives."

Whatever anyone thought of that was lost, as Jack shouted, "Danny!" He turned the television's sound back on as Lance Thunder announced, "It's ghost-based chaos at the Casper High's 'School's Out' concert, where notorious ghost kid Danny Phantom is fighting for his afterlife."

They watched as Danny weirdly went head to head with Freakshow, who flew – whether he was aided by the gauntlet or Lydia wasn't clear. The drum set turned giant spider was an interesting effect. Danny caught in the ectoplasmic web in the goal post wasn't something a mother saw every day.

The three Fentons viewed, helplessly enthralled, until they saw Sam and Tucker fall from a significant height to land on their backs on the stage.

Freakshow and his green ghost disappeared in a whirlwind of green, and then Danny landed very hard, causing sawdust to rise from the stage.

Maddie blinked as Danny immediately stood up. No one should have been able to walk away from a fall like that! But Danny, her ghost son, did.

Then he transformed to his human form on live television. She almost cried when her baby looked into a camera and hopefully pled, "Um… Nobody saw that, right?"

Jack moaned, "That can't be good."

Maddie, who was usually very patient with her husband, flipped into full mother-bear mode. "Of course that's not good. Danny's worked so hard to keep his secret. He said it was to protect us from his enemies… Wait! The Anti-Ecto Control Act! Once the Guys in White figure out that our Danny's a ghost…"

She clenched her fists and sobbed as she stared at the screen. Sam and Tucker fended off over-eager fans, Tucker with a stool like a lion tamer, Sam swinging a microphone cord like a ninja with nunchakus. Maddie was so proud of all three of them. A tenuous voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Um, Mom? We have company."

Maddie released a gusty sigh as she turned to face Jeremy and Pamela Manson and Maurice and Angela Foley, who were furious.

Jeremy pointed at Jack and spat, "You!"

A month ago, Jack was surprised at his son's half-ghost status. But now, he was very proud of his son the hero. "And?"

The Foleys just blinked, but the defiant pride in Jack's tone took the wind from Jeremy's sails. "You knew?"

Jack nodded gruffly. "For about a month."

Pamela sneered, "And you see nothing wrong with this?"

All three Fentons crossed their arms and chorused, "No, we don't."

Jazz announced, "Considering that both Sam and Tucker were present at Danny's accident that turned him part ghost, I don't see that you have any call to have a problem with it, either."

Neither the Mansons nor the Foleys had a response to that. Even if the Mansons wanted to blame their daughter's current weirdness on the Fentons' influence, they knew their daughter well enough that it was as likely to have been Sam's suggestion to try something dangerous that led to this mysterious accident as not.

The seven of them stared at each other until Jazz's cell phone rang. "Danny?"

"Yeah, Jazz. Put this on speaker phone, 'cause this is important."

"Sure thing. Now what?"

They heard rustling. "Listen. The Guys in White are looking for blood, although I don't think Operatives O and K are gonna recover from what Magneto did to them."

Maurice shouted, "Magneto?"

"Yeah. Um, Jazz, tell whoever that was that it's a long story and we'll get there later. Right now… Um, Mom?"

"Hey there, Sweetie."

"I'm not sure what to do. Too many things are happening at once."

Maddie spoke confidently. "You come home, son, and bring Sam and Tucker with you. Magneto will do whatever he wants, so don't worry about him. You did the right thing by calling us, Sweetie. I saw your fight, and I'm so proud of you. All of you. Now get home safe, and bring Sam and Tucker with you."

"Gotcha. Will do." With that, the phone call was over.

Pamela glared at Maddie. "You don't think anything is resolved, do you? Especially when evil Mutants seem to pal around with your Ghost Boy son!"

Maddie pulled up her hood and adjusted her goggles. "Being a hero, like my son is, sometimes makes for strange…" While the immediately considered turn of phrase was 'bedfellows,' she was _sure_ that wasn't an image she wanted to deal with for her teenage son. "Allies. Working together to fight a common enemy can save lives, and give an opportunity to sort out differences later." She lowered her voice to a tone that promised pain if defied. "You _do_ remember Circus Gothica, don't you?"

A rather intense reminder interrupted them, as a sound like a colony of bats out of hell erupted from the air duct near the floor of the kitchen. The comparison was apt, as the little green monsters mostly resembled bats. They burst through the grate and flooded the kitchen.

The Foleys and the Mansons were frightened, but the adult Fentons were prepared to fight. "Remind me to thank Danny for the heads-up when he called earlier, when we speak later," Maddie said as she pulled out and ignited her double-ended ecto-staff.

Jack grinned. "It's been awhile since I went hunting with this!" He pulled out his Jack-o'-nine-tails and aimed at the green menaces. Whatever the adult Fentons tagged with their weapons stopped moving and melted into green goo.

The Mansons looked at each other, and Jeremy muttered, "Déjà vu."

Jazz almost cursed the fact that, because they were packed and ready to start their vacation, the kitchen was clean of all anti-ghost weaponry and gadgetry.

Angela stared wide-eyed at the Fentons' assault on their flood of attackers. "You guys are good at this."

The Fentons fought valiantly, but they were massively outnumbered and completely inundated.

When Jack saw the futility of his and his wife's efforts, he moved to hold his girls close. "But not good enough," he said sadly.

The green horde overcame the seven of them and took them away.


	4. Chapter 4

I want to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, and put this story and me on your assorted lists. I wish a Happy Chanuka to those who celebrate it, and offer fried jelly doughnuts, potato latkes, and sour cream and applesauce. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own either _Danny Phantom_ or _The X-Men_.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Um… Nobody saw that, right?"

Danny stood, horrified, in the spotlight. Now everyone knew his secret. The whole school was staring, murmuring. Like a deer caught in headlights, Danny wasn't sure where to turn. There was no safe venue as the audience climbed on stage, coming closer.

Sam and Tucker stormed the stage. No one was going to hurt Danny – not on their watch. They leapt and landed on the stage near Danny, taking on the protective stance he always used regarding them.

Tucker grabbed the drummer's stool, shouting, "Back! Back, savages!"

Sam whirled the microphone cord, prepared to use it as a weapon. Stutteringly, she tried to reassure Danny. "Well, uh… It could be worse?"

Even though he was grateful for the support, Danny glared disbelievingly. "Really? How?"

"Nobody move!" A commanding voice emitted via megaphone supplied the answer.

Danny sighed and remembered what Sam said about jinxing things by asking for trouble. Even if he wanted to blame Tucker for his earlier comment, it wasn't going to help now.

The Guys in White showed up with their jetpacks. Danny cringed, thinking, 'Great. They can fly, and I can't, 'cause my powers short-circuited. This is _so_ not fair!'

They surrounded Danny, Sam, and Tucker, focusing on Danny. "You're coming in for questioning," said Operative O.

Operative K continued. "And experiments. Lots and lots of really painful experiments."

Magneto flew from the shadows of the tent opening and landed on the stage. He swiped his right hand from left to right, crushing the jets on O and K's jetpacks, causing them to land painfully. The Mutant growled, "You most certainly will NOT! _No one_ will experiment on Mutant children, while I live and breathe."

Operatives O and K stared at each other. They painfully climbed to their feet to respond to the man in black. "Who said anything about Mutants?"

Mystique, in her blue glory, leapt onto the stage, flipping the closest camera man onto his back with her legs while doing a handstand, destroying the camera. Once she gracefully righted herself, she practically spat her next words at the grounded agents. "Where did you _think_ half-ghosts came from? Of course they are Mutants." She eyed the crowd distastefully.

Mikey, a small, bespectacled redheaded teen, called out, "Dude, that blue chick is hot!"

Mystique blinked. That was _not_ the typical reaction she was used to hearing from human males. "What did you just say?" she hissed.

Magneto cleared his throat. "The manifest truth, my dear."

Operatives O and K got their bearings and proceeded with their original mission. O focused on Danny and said, "Regardless of _how_ it happened, Daniel Fenton, a.k.a. Danny Phantom, is a ghost, and under the Anti-Ecto Control Act, particularly Article 1, Section 1, Subsection A, we are authorized to arrest him. The Anti-Ecto Control Act, in its entirety, gives the Guys in White the authority to detain any ghosts for any purpose."

K directed his words to Magneto. "And since Danny Phantom is one of a kind, we've been directed to bring him in and see what makes him different."

O nodded. "What makes him tick?"

K continued. "What are his capabilities?"

Magneto crossed his arms. "And how your government can best exploit them. No. There will be nothing of the kind. Leave the boy alone."

While K took aim at Danny with an ecto-gun, O crossed his arms and said, "That's a negative. The subject is a ghost."

Erik narrowed his eyes. "The boy is at least half human."

K lowered his gun, and wrinkled his eyebrows. "The boy is a freak."

Magneto glared at the ecto-gun and it melted. "And our conversation is over."

Operative O adjusted his shades. "Danny Fenton, a.k.a. Danny Phantom, come with us, and no one gets hurt." He took aim with his own ecto-gun.

Before Danny could respond, Erik chuckled. "Daniel won't be going anywhere but home. As far as no one getting hurt… That is no longer an option." He curled his fingers and then extended the fingers on both of his hands, and the jetpacks of both operatives exploded, messily cutting the men in half.

The audience screamed while Danny trembled. Sam and Tucker gulped hard but stood protectively near Danny.

Magneto waved at the microphone and it gently flew from Sam's grasp into his hand. He addressed the audience. "Does anyone else have a problem with Daniel?"

Dash Baxter had more courage than brains, but he figured that now was the time to make a stand. "N-no, sir. Danny Phantom is, like, the school's hero. He's practically our idol."

Once he made that comment, the floodgates opened for other positive murmurings. Magneto was impressed – these were not words of fear and desperation; they were sincere and heartfelt.

Tucker was still in shock from the violence, but it was nothing compared to Danny, who was catatonic. Clearing his throat, Tucker nudged his best friend. "Danny, you're a rock star!"

Danny, still shaken, barely moved, but answered, "Cool. What I've always wanted. But…" He trailed off in his shock.

Magneto approached Danny, who flinched violently. The caped man embraced the half-ghost, who stiffened but didn't resist. "You are safe now. Come."

There were so many things wrong with that comment, but Danny's brain hadn't come back online yet.

Magneto picked up the unresponsive boy like a small child and flew him out of the tent to the school parking lot.

Mystique shared a glance with Pyro, and then rolled her yellow eyes at Danny's humans. "Come on." She led the other three to follow after Magneto.

Tucker muttered, "I have a bad feeling about this."

Sam responded, "Yeah, but you think it's a better idea to leave Danny alone with _them_?"

Tucker licked his lips nervously. "You're right. Let's go."

* * *

Once out of the tent, Danny's brain caught up with him. "Mag… You cut those humans in half."

Magneto nodded calmly. "Yes."

"But…"

Erik cleared his throat. "Remember the last time I explained my past?"

Danny gulped. "Yeah?"

"One of the many horrific experiences I underwent during the Holocaust involved a Mutant 'training' me to use my powers, with the accompanying physical and emotional torture that the Nazis so favored. 'Lots and lots of really painful experiments' doesn't _begin_ to cover it. And I won't stand to have the hint of such things done to another, particularly not to you."

"Th-thanks, but, um…" Words failed him.

"Shh, my Daniel. For now, you are safe." Erik hugged Danny, attempting to comfort the traumatized teen, not acknowledging his part in making the boy feel unsafe.

Mystique, John, Sam, and Tucker filed out of the tent to see this tableau. When the older man allowed Danny to pull away, Sam patted her distraught friend's shoulder. "Feeling better?"

Danny's breath hitched. "I will, eventually. You know, for all the horror movies we like to watch, nothing prepared me to see something like that. I mean, violence in the movies, or even ghost fights is one thing. But this is death. This is real."

Tucker surprised him by saying, "Look – while killing people is very harsh, this was kinda… it was either going to be them or you, Danny."

Looking at the small crowd around him, Danny sighed. "It's just… Vaporizing mindless ghosts is, well… But I _really_ don't like hurting humans."

At this point, everyone realized that Danny needed at least a temporary distraction. Sam suggested, "Danny, why don't you check in with your parents, and then we'll plan our next move."

"You know, while calling my parents after stuff like this is still weird beyond belief, it seems like a really good idea, especially right now." He moved away to make the call.

Sam and Tucker faced the three Mutants. Magneto felt particularly magnanimous. "Both of you acted well to protect Daniel. I am rather impressed. Now is the time for introductions."

He nodded to his Mutant companions first. "These are Daniel's… average human friends Samantha and Tucker. This lovely lady is Mystique."

She showed off by rearranging herself to look exactly like Sam, and said in Sam's voice, "Pleased to meet you." Then she changed back to her natural blue.

Sam grinned. "Mystique, you could give Valerie Grey a run for her money with your martial arts, and she's a ninth degree black belt."

Tucker nodded. "Yeah. And you're better than Bertrand with your shape shifting. Whatever he becomes – besides his default guise as a human – is green and keeps the same voice, regardless. Your power is way cooler than that!"

Magneto raised his eyebrows in surprise, but resettled himself. "And my young protégé, here, is Pyro." John flicked open his lighter, gathered a fireball in one hand, and after pocketing the lighter, tossed the fireball playfully between both hands.

Tucker pursed his lips and nodded approvingly. "Pyro, huh? That's pretty awesome. I wonder if you can do as many cool things with fire as Danny can with his ectoplasm."

At this, Mystique raised her own eyebrows. "Of all my years of dealing with average humans, both of you and that audience have responded very differently than any I've seen in my experience."

Sam's grin broadened. "Then it's clear you've never been to Amity Park before. Compared with the insane variety of the appearances and powers of ghosts, you guys practically reek of normal."

Magneto stood back with an eyebrow lifted and his arms folded, and quipped, "Now I begin to see what Daniel sees in the average humans he so values."


	5. Chapter 5

I would like to thank everyone who has read thus story and put it (and me) on your assorted lists. I especially want to thank Hordak's Pupil and I-AM-THE-LOVE-MONKEY for reviewing the last chapter. I am offering you Boston crème doughnuts and warm apple cider in thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Danny Phantom_ or _The X-Men._

* * *

Chapter 5

After Danny finished his call home, he sighed unhappily. He knew that having his parents knowing his secret potentially put his family in danger, and Freakshow's threat of 'exquisite revenge' rang in his mind. He called a new number recently added to his speed-dial collection. "Hello, Professor?"

"Danny! It is good to hear from you. I'm sorry that your most intimate secret is now out in the public domain."

Danny smiled wryly. "Thanks for saying so, Professor."

Charles continued. "We saw what happened with the Guys in White agents."

Danny shivered. "Yeah. This… I know that you told me that the whole war between Mutants and average humans gets violent, and people can get killed, but actually seeing this… It was seriously new. I just… I don't know. In my fights with ghosts, there's sometimes the _threat_ of death and destruction. But this… Tucker said it was either them or me. But still…" He trailed off, too distraught to speak.

"Danny, it is okay to be upset. Death is not to be taken lightly. If you would like, we can talk about this more in depth."

The teen stopped trembling and released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Thanks, Professor. I'll probably take you up on that offer. But right now, I've got other things to deal with.

"See, here's the thing. With everyone knowing my secret, well… Professor, I have lots of enemies. Some are ghosts, some are human. Vlad is currently out of the country – he called me a couple of days ago to let me know – so I don't think _he's _gonna be a problem, but… um… I mean, I'm headed home, but Freakshow said that he was looking for 'exquisite revenge' on me, and…"

"Danny." Charles' warm voice cut off the teen's worried ramble. "First of all, I am proud of you for turning to an adult for help, and I am honored that you thought of me. Thank you for alerting me to the danger. I'll keep track of your family's situation, and if necessary, I'll send the cavalry."

The half-ghost smiled as his shoulders relaxed. "Thanks, Professor. That means more to me than I can say. I'll keep in touch."

"And I'll look forward to it. Good-bye for now."

Danny rejoined his group. Sam asked, "So Danny, what did your folks say?"

The boy gave an uncomfortable smile. "Mom wants the three of us to come to my house." He grinned at the oldest Mutant. "Mom also recognized that you'll do whatever you want, so she didn't offer any suggestions either way."

Magneto smiled. "As it should be."

Mystique nodded. "That is the most respectful option. However, I think we'll accompany you home. Considering that annoying federal agency's performance, it seems the safer option to make sure you're not alone."

Danny felt something between disturbed and intensely relieved. "Thanks."

Tucker cocked his head. "I was gonna say something about heroes and villains, but somehow I forgot what I wanted to say."

The Mutants stared at him while Sam rolled her eyes. "It's probably just as well," she told him.

Just then, Danny's phone rang. "Hello? Freakshow!"

"That's right, in freakish Technicolor."

Danny frowned. "How do you even have this number?"

Freakshow smiled obnoxiously. "The company I've been keeping has been extremely helpful on that front. It appears that I need your help."

"What makes you think that I'd _want_ to help you?"

"Hmm, perhaps I misspoke – I've left the wrong impression. I meant to say that I _demand_ your assistance." He crowed triumphantly, and let the camera of his videophone pan to show Danny the Foleys, Sam's parents ('Her Grandma Ida was spared – whatever nightmare unfolded, at least it had that bit of silver lining,' Danny thought), and Jazz and his parents.

"No!" Danny shouted.

Crowding around Danny's phone, Sam and Tucker called out ineffectually to their parents.

Freakshow focused the camera on himself. "You see that I have something you want. And you know the location of something I want."

Sam's face collapsed in horror and understanding. "The gems!"

"Very good, girl."

The Mutants watched and waited.

The ringmaster was on a roll. "You will bring them to me if you want to see your loved ones again, alive."

Magneto muttered, "Interesting."

Freakshow continued. "And, to make this more dramatic, you'll bring them to me in three days' time, or you'll see how creative I can get." He crowed again and hung up.

Magneto frowned. There were three days to deal with the hostage situation, and the odds would swing into their favor in a moment's notice. Even Mutants with whom one didn't see eye to eye could be valuable resources. Their unlikely partnership during their recent adventure in Alaska proved that.

But there was a more urgent mystery that needed to be solved. "Samantha, what are these gems you spoke of that so excited our rather unstable ringmaster?"

Sam flipped open her book written by Showenhower and held the place with her finger. "Remember when he turned those tanker trucks into metal monsters?" The Mutant nodded patiently. "Unlike you, that's not his power. He's just an average, albeit deranged, human."

All three Mutants focused on Sam much more attentively.

Magneto already figured as much, as the man had no respect for one who could have been a fellow Mutant. Still, having his suspicion confirmed made him take closer notice of how an average human seemed to have power that wasn't his own.

"He could do all those things because of the Reality Gauntlet."

Pyro scrunched his face distastefully and disbelievingly. "Reality Gauntlet?"

Sam opened the book and put it in front of him. "Here. The Reality Gauntlet, when it is fitted with the Gem of Life, the Gem of Form, and the Gem of Fantasy, can give the wearer the power to control all of reality." She shuddered. "And I hate to think of what he would want as reality."

Mystique narrowed her eyes. "And why would he demand that you give him these gems?"

The girl sighed. "Because we activated a failsafe mechanism to disable the 'Gauntlet. While we were in that aerial battle, each of us wished away one of the gems to somewhere he'd never find them."

Danny rubbed his head in remembered pain. "The sudden disappearance of the gems caused the explosion which short-circuited my ghost powers."

Mystique put an arm around his shoulders solicitously. "Are you okay, Danny?"

The half-ghost closed his eyes to focus. "Yeah, I'm fine, or as fine as I can be, given everything that's happening. I've fallen from far higher and landed far harder. It's just… everything _else_ that's so upsetting." He sighed. "My powers should be back to normal in a few minutes, once I've shaken this off."

Tucker pushed past the surreal moment. "So where are we going first, and how are we getting there?"

"We aren't." Danny, Sam, and Tucker whipped around and stared at Magneto after his grand pronouncement. "For some reason, the lot of you fail to recognize the resources already at your disposal." The addressed teens either glared or peaked their eyebrows in puzzlement.

Magneto shook his head. From Vlad's report and his own observation, these children weren't stupid. They needed an adult to provide a perspective they could not find on their own. "Daniel, have you called Charles?"

Danny furrowed his brows in confusion. "Yes. Why?"

"Because, dear boy, if he is aware of your predicament, the professor can use Cerebro to find your families and start the rescue mission as we stand here."

"Who or what is Cerebro?" Danny couldn't be sure of anything. With a guy who called himself Magneto standing there, he could just as easily have made mention of another person.

"It is a machine that enhances Charles' telepathy to a world-wide scale. It is why I wear this helmet – it prevents him from reading my mind uninvited or even locating me by thought pattern."

Tucker blurted, "Cool! Cerebro has got to be the single coolest piece of technology I've ever heard of, and I'm a techno-geek who hangs out with Danny and uses his parents' weapons!"

That gave everyone moment to pause.

Erik cleared his throat. "Indeed. But there is no need to retrieve the gems, as help will be on the way. The gauntlet is inert without them, and after some of my most recent experiences," he rubbed the site of the serum drip on the back of his neck with a gloved hand, "it is my firm belief that no human should have that type of power. I wouldn't trust them with what they could do if they had power over all reality."

Danny shrugged. "I wouldn't want a ghost to have that kind of power, either. Desiree kind of comes close. Come to think of it, so does the Ghostwriter. But it sounds like the Reality Gauntlet would give its wearer even more power than that."

Magneto focused on the boy in muted horror as he came to a startling realization. Daniel's perspective did not separate people mentally into humans versus Mutants. Rather, he thought of them as humans versus ghosts. In the boy's mind, Mutants were humans, and although both he and Vlad were Mutants, the half-ghosts thought of themselves as ghosts who had human halves, not human.

He watched as the same realization came to Mystique and Pyro, and noticed that the average humans before him held the same perspective as Daniel did.

Erik recalled Skulker and even Vlad's words and understood how he had to modify parts of his language usage while dealing with these two very desirable Mutants. Daniel and Vladimir together were worth almost every other Mutant of his acquaintance combined.

Oblivious to his reflection on the matter, Sam disagreed with the idea of leaving the gems where they were. "No. I mean, if Professor X sends people to help, that takes the pressure off us. But we'd still probably have to get the stones and put them out of harm's way. Even if they're not powering the Reality Gauntlet, they _are_ activated by touch. And who knows what havoc could be wreaked if they fall into the wrong hands?"

Magneto stepped back in thought. Perhaps the Reality Gauntlet wouldn't be a bad thing to add to his arsenal.


	6. Chapter 6

I want to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, and put me and this story on your assorted lists. Since this is the last night of Chanuka, I would like to offer potato latkes with both applesauce and sour cream, and alcohol-free eggnog.

I recognize that this chapter is one many have been waiting for: the chance to see which other X-Men characters will join the story. I hope you enjoy what I've done.

Disclaimer: I do not own either _Danny Phantom_ or _The X-Men._

* * *

Chapter 6

Professor Charles Xavier took off his helmet, ending his session with Cerebro. "A more timely tip-off would be hard to find."

Ororo and Scott looked at each other. The professor had mentioned that using Cerebro was imperative, so they were asked to cover his classes in the afternoon. Now that Charles was finished, the teachers still didn't know what was driving the professor so urgently.

Storm asked, "What tip-off was that, Professor?"

"Danny Fenton, whose secret identity was exposed on live television, now has much bigger problems. Once the children who have opted to go home for the summer are securely on their way, and the children who are staying are involved in their evening recreation, please direct all other personnel and adults to my office. We have a rescue mission to plan."

By 5:00pm, Dr. McCoy saw the children who were going home off to their various forms of transportation. Forge did last-minute maintenance on the X-Jet, preparing for the upcoming rescue mission. Piotr Rasputin, otherwise known as Colossus, minded the kids in the game room. Charles, Scott, Ororo, Logan, and Kurt Wagner had a strategy meeting.

The professor began. "At about 4:15pm, our time, shortly after Danny Fenton's unfortunate revelation and… Magneto's handling of his Guys in White problem, Danny called me, letting me know of his concern for his family."

Storm narrowed her eyes. "Why is it unfortunate? He should be proud of who and what he is."

Kurt had gotten over his shyness because of his appearance and the initial reaction of the X-Men who met him. Remembering the feeling of being in a goldfish bowl for being thought of as a freak as Nightcrawler, he announced, "It is unfortunate because he is hunted. President McKenna gave us a new chance for freedom… despite what I…" He gulped as he painfully remembered his unwilling but almost successful assassination attempt on the President.

Logan cut over him, "Look, Bub, don't blame yourself for what Stryker forced you to do. I know responsibility is a big part of your faith, but don't borrow guilt that ain't yours."

Kurt looked up sheepishly. "Alright, I suppose. But while we, as Mutants, were given a new lease on freedom, the anti-ghost law is their excuse to tag him." He shuddered, as he knew that an anti-ghost law didn't sound too different than an anti-demon law. The fact that such a thing was never made didn't take it out of the realm of possibility.

Cyclops cleared his throat. "Can we get back to Danny's call?"

Charles nodded. "Thank you, Scott. Danny called to inform me of his concern for the safety of his family. After using Cerebro to track them down, I discovered that Danny was right to be concerned. The evil ringmaster Danny and his friends fought kidnapped the boy's family."

Logan groaned. "Typical." His snarky remark made the others of the group scowl at him. Logan smirked; it was better that they were annoyed with him for being an insensitive jerk than it was to watch them wring their hands in useless despair.

Storm glared at him again before turning to the professor. "So where are they being held?"

Charles frowned. "Danny's family and the parents of his two friends are being held in circus bear cages by Frederich Showenhower and his friend Lydia in a fallow field in Wisconsin, west of Oshkosh. He is holding them for the ransom of three gemstones which seem to have powers of their own. Together, he intends to use them in a gauntlet for whatever further nefarious purpose. Further, he's set for them a time limit of three days."

Scott furrowed his brow. "And where are Danny and his friends through all of this?"

The professor sighed. "Last I checked, the three of them, accompanied by Magneto, Mystique, and Pyro, were headed to the helicopter they took. They mentioned going cross-country to retrieve the gems."

Logan pounded the table. "Good! As I see it, we need a slower group to get the kids' parents. We need a quicker group to help the kids. I don't trust Magneto with them."

Scott grinned at him. "Oddly enough, I like your plan. When Hank and Forge come back, we can decide which of us is taking our bus to save the parents, which of us is taking the X-Jet to save (or at least further assist) the kids, and which of us is staying here."

Charles was proud when his X-Men worked as a team. "Now, we need to hear back from Danny to match his itinerary. If he doesn't call back in ten minutes, I'll call him."

* * *

Magneto raised his hand and lowered the helicopter the Brotherhood co-opted in Alaska from the roof of Casper High.

Danny gulped as the lot of them clambered in. "You know, as soon as their initial shock wears off, the Guys in White will be after us."

Sam fastened her seatbelt and held Danny's hand. "Totally valid concern."

Magneto tipped his head in acknowledgement. "And they shall be dealt with."

Mystique took off and asked, "So, where to, first?"

Erik looked over the three friends and nodded when he came to his decision. "Daniel, where did you send your gem?"

"To the Kennedy Space Center in Cape Canaveral."

"Then that is where we shall go first."

Tucker grumped, "It's not fair. How come we get to go to Danny's place first?"

Magneto smirked. "Because I like him better. That's reason enough."

As soon as this decision was made, in a weird bout of synchronicity, the Guys in White regrouped with a vengeance. The radio crackled to life as two white, federally owned planes kept level with the helicopter.

"Daniel Fenton, in accordance with the Federal Anti-Ecto Control Act, Article 1, Section 1, Subsection A, you are under arrest. We can come up with quite a few other charges involving taking up harborage with the murderer of two federal agents." The pilot of one plane pointed at Mystique and then pointed down.

John shouted, "It was a clear case of self-defense, as well as the defense of a kid!"

Magneto said flatly, "Pay them no mind, Pyro. This is no different than Stryker's attack on Charles' school. The only difference is the scope of who the said federal agents are interested in capturing and torturing. Note: _I_ am the one who killed the agents, yet these morons still clamor for Daniel." He nodded his head and the motors of one of the planes stopped running. The plane fell from the sky.

Horrified at watching more deaths in the process, Danny called out shakily, "Magneto…"

Erik cleared his throat. "My dear Daniel, while I simply disagree with your general value for human life, and we can discuss that later, I will not be idle while you are arrested simply for existing. I carefully read the Anti-Ecto Control Act after you mentioned it a month ago." He narrowed his eyes as he felt a piece of metal attach itself to the outside of the helicopter. He pointed a finger in its direction and it fell off immediately.

Magneto sighed. "Regardless, we will discuss this in more depth later. I promise."

Danny growled as he unfastened his seatbelt and put his hands on the wall inside the helicopter. He closed his eyes and concentrated intensely.

Pyro looked to Sam and Tucker. "What's Danny doing?"

Magneto's head snapped up as the metal in the helicopter fell away from his special sensory perception. "He's turned the helicopter intangible." He never felt the second tracking device that attached itself to the helicopter as its metal turned intangible, too.

Tucker noticed the lack of chase from the remaining plane and shivered – Danny was going to be exhausted later. "And also invisible. It's hard to chase what you can't see."

John narrowed his eyes. "That's what Cyclops said about the X-Jet."

Tucker pursed his lips and nodded in appreciation. "Nice."

Sam said, "Sure, the X-Jet can't be seen by human eyes, and it can't be detected by radar, electronics, and a whole lot of other stuff. But that's not because of anyone's specific power. Danny's doing this all by himself."

Mystique reflected on the fact that Sam was correct. Between Hank and Forge, the X-Men had the technological know-how to put together some of the X-Jet's more salient features. The X-Jet was undetectable by radar, heat seekers, and infra-red, and the technology that made it so was no longer part of a conscious effort of any one Mutant. Hank souped up the original jet, and Forge lent his specialty to create permanent cloaking devices.

Danny turned the helicopter intangible and it and its occupants invisible to any and all from the outside, but not to each other. Mystique had never doubted when Magneto proclaimed Danny to be a powerful Mutant, but it was one thing to believe something intellectually and another thing entirely to witness it with one's own eyes.

Danny's phone rang, which surprised the people in the helicopter. Sam rolled her eyes, unhooked it from Danny's ghostly utility belt, and answered. "Danny's phone."

A warm, calming voice answered. "Sam? This is Professor Xavier. Are you alright?"

Sam blinked. "Yeah, Professor. A little shaken 'cause of the Guys in White, but we're okay. Danny's a little busy at the moment."

The professor was sure there was a story to be told, but now was not the time. "That is fine. Where are you headed?"

Sam answered simply, "The Space Center in Florida."

"Very good. We'll send someone to meet you there, as back-up is always useful. I also called to tell you that help for all of your parents will be on the way shortly."

Sam's eyes widened. "That was quick."

"We do try to take care of all of our students, my dear. And occasionally, that includes securing the safety of family."

The idea of adults being so blatantly useful in a crisis situation was foreign to Sam, so she said cautiously, "Wow. Thanks, Professor."

"My pleasure to help. We'll be in touch."

"Bye." Sam looked at the phone after she hung up. "The last time I remember adults being as helpful as you guys and the X-Men, my Grandma Ida covered for me so I could help rescue Danny from Circus Gothica."

Magneto smirked again. "I'm pleased to see you find us useful and effective. The last time I remember average humans as helpful as you, Tucker, and Daniel's immediate family, Charles still had hair. Moira was infinitely useful at the time."

Tucker gaped. "The professor had hair?" Sam slugged him.

* * *

After watching the broadcast of that evil Mutant Magneto killing those two federal agents, Warren Worthington II shook his head in muted fury. He was the head of Worthington Labs, and he knew he had to step up his work on the Mutant Cure. That way, he could cure his son who had _wings_, of all odd mutations. But if he could cure Mutants like those he saw on television, the world would be a lot safer.

As of now, his project to find this cure was working well. The Mutant Jimmy, or Leech, as he sometimes called himself, had a special power, or rather an anti-power that reversed the effects of any other Mutant's abnormality in his vicinity. This was a fact that made Jimmy's DNA a critical ingredient to any serum they created for the purpose of permanently removing the effects of the X-gene that made any normal person into a Mutant. The boy in question was rather subdued and usefully submissive.

Warren put in a call to Graydon Creed, the person who was elected to replace Senator Robert Kelly. The new Senator was even more anti-Mutant than Kelly. He was elected mostly by members of the special interest group, the Friends of Humanity, an organization that Creed started. This group was a grass-roots anti-Mutant movement that was interested in keeping Mutants disenfranchised, among other things.

Senator Creed had not yet written any bills, as the Mutant Registration Act was vetoed by the President, who deemed it unconstitutional, and the concept had to be reworked to be effective.

As a wealthy campaign contributor, Warren had no problem getting through directly to the Senator. "Mr. Worthington, how can I help you?"

"I don't know what should be done, but surely something must be done to stop the Mutants who kidnapped those innocent children from Amity Park, Illinois. They killed two federal agents."

Graydon was glad to see a citizen particularly interested in his agenda. The deaths of those federal agents was committed by Magneto, his favorite poster-boy for Mutant violence against humans, done while "protecting" another, newly discovered Mutant.

Creed drummed his fingers in thought. "I'll have to pull a few strings. Right now, the President is against any anti-Mutant action in a gesture of misplaced amnesty. Senator Kelly was a patriot who understood the needs of our country. However, the Friends of Humanity aren't as big a group as I would like. People on both sides of the aisle are perfectly fine with giving these abominations to humanity 'a chance.' They had a chance, and two federal agents are down.

"One of the news cameras caught someone saying that the Mutant called Danny Phantom's mutation makes him part ghost. As such, the Guys in White are tracking his movements, along with the Mutants he's with. Once we know what they're up to, I'll make a few calls to the Friends of Humanity leaders local to wherever they're headed."

Warren nodded. "It's good to know that someone's doing something useful."

Graydon agreed. "I hear you are also working on something."

"Indeed. With the DNA of one useful Mutant I have in captivity, we are on the verge of finding a cure. Imagine what we could do if we could cure the Mutants of their sickness, and make them normal human beings again."

Creed nodded in satisfaction. "I like the way you think, Mr. Worthington. Keep up the good work, and as I said, I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks again, Senator."


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for reading and reviewing, and putting me and this story on your assorted lists. I offer you eggnog and sugar cookies.

Happy holidays!

Disclaimer: I don't own either _Danny Phantom_ or _The X-Men_.

For the record, I have nothing against Hess Gasoline. I needed a brand name that I knew would 1) be a nationally recognized chain (the fact that it's internationally recognized is a bonus), and 2) Magneto would have his own personal axe to grind against them, and Hess drew the short straw.

Also, a lot of place names were thrown out, making this chapter somewhat like a travelogue. It takes time, energy, and resources to go the thousands of miles to get from Illinois to Florida, and from New York to either Florida or Wisconsin. Helicopters have to be refueled every 400 miles.

* * *

Chapter 7

At 8:00pm, EDT, a greater meeting of the X-Men took place. In a conference room, the ten adults discussed who would be where for the duration of Danny's crisis.

Charles cleared his throat. "Thank you all for being here. As Logan pointed out earlier, we need to break into three groups: the group going to save the children's families, the group going to meet Danny and deal with Magneto, and the group staying here to be with the students who stayed."

Wolverine announced, "I'm going after the kids."

Kurt burst, "Ach, the _kinder_! These poor children… No children should see such problems. The children here will be safe, no?"

Colossus stated wryly, "Well, since the last one to initiate an attack on the school is dead, we can only hope so. Like last time, I'll stay here."

Forge nodded. "As will I."

Kurt gave a sharp nod. "Then I will go with Logan."

"Sure thing, Elf." Kurt raised an eyebrow. "That okay?"

Kurt realized that any nickname from that man was an odd form of endearment. He smiled. "From you? It is okay." Logan pursed his lips and directed his attention to the rest of the group.

Storm drummed her fingers on the table. "I'd like to go to save their families. It's been a long time since I've met humans who are as supportive as the Fentons seem to be."

Dr. McCoy nodded. "They not only support Danny, they intend to visit us and train on their own, all to help Danny. I'd like to see them again. It also doesn't hurt to be a familiar face on their rescue team."

Scott smirked. "Besides… I want to see what this 'Freakshow' character is like. He and his friend Lydia managed to kidnap seven people without any back-up. While it'll be worthwhile meeting Danny's parents and those of his friends who'll be coming here with him, it'll be even more interesting taking the kidnappers down."

Charles nodded. "Very good. I shall also stay here and help coordinate from home base. So we all have our assignments. Let's get started!"

* * *

Magneto said, "Mystique, my dear, here is a good place to land."

Tucker looked out the window. "But where are we? This doesn't even look like Florida."

Mystique snapped, "Because this isn't Florida. It's Campbellsville, Kentucky."

"But why are we stopping here?"

Magneto supplied, "Because, dear boy, there is only so far one can travel before one needs to refuel a helicopter."

"Oh."

Sam got up and touched Danny's shoulder. "Danny, you're gonna have to let go, now. It's been three hours, and whoever we contact to refill is going to have to see us."

Danny released the helicopter's invisibility and intangibility, he turned human, and he slumped, sitting with his back against the helicopter wall with his eyes closed.

John asked, "Is he okay?"

Sam waited for Danny to answer, but he was asleep, so she answered for him. "He'll be fine. He just needs to take a break. I'd guess that if you used your powers for as long as Danny did, you'd be kind of knocked out, too."

The teenage Mutant studied Sam. "You seem to know a lot about how Mutants deal with our powers."

The Goth crossed her arms. "Look – since before Danny's accident, Tucker and I have been with him. Having ghost hunters for parents didn't exactly leave him with many options. Tucker and I helped cover for him when his powers went wonky, and we were there to help him train. We were there when the whole town turned against him when Walker framed him…"

"Another ghost," Tucker explained at John's questioning look.

Sam continued. "It's not a 'ghost vs. human' thing, or even a 'Mutant vs. average human' thing. (And you have _no idea_ how much it rankles to be thought of as an 'average human' here.) It's because Danny is our friend."

"And Sam has a crush on him," Tucker chirped.

"Shut it," she hissed through gritted teeth.

Tucker recognized that he was on a short road to getting hit again, so he quickly changed topics. "So… This seems to be in the middle of nowhere. Who are we meeting up with to refuel?"

Magneto smirked. "The tanker truck beneath us will serve."

The bespectacled boy gazed outside and frowned. "But it doesn't look like anyone's expecting us, and we're nowhere near a gas station."

"Quite right."

"But that's stealing!"

"And?"

"But… but… That's wrong!"

Magneto took pity on him and decided to explain his rationale. "Perhaps. But tell me: is it right that legal authorities persecute your friend, who you work so hard to protect?"

Tucker quailed. "No, but two wrongs don't make a right."

"Perhaps. But you see, I have long since ceased to care what legal boundaries are. As long as it is legal to persecute me and people like me… why should I bow to the whims of those who choose to harm me?"

Tucker realized he was out-argued. He knew that Magneto was wrong, but he couldn't verbalize how he was wrong.

He gave one last effort. "Danny wouldn't approve."

Magneto sighed and glanced at the sleeping half-ghost. "Then isn't it convenient that I'm not asking his permission? Plasmius mentioned that Daniel stands for law and order, no matter that it systematically works against him."

Sam watched this back-and-forth, fully understanding that nothing she could say would change the villain's mind. Still, it was worth trying. "I get what you're saying, Magneto. Well, mostly. But what did…" She looked out the window to see what company the tanker truck belonged to. "Hess do to you that they should suffer the loss of income?"

Mystique answered, "You clearly are not informed of the politics involved in the war against Mutants."

Magneto continued. "I'm not going to get into which nations are involved. But the simple fact is that the 'Friends of Humanity'," he sniffed with disdain, "are particularly active here. Considering the violence they have done against Mutants, I feel no guilt whatsoever for making a dent in the finances of these people."

Sam sighed. Magneto and his buddies would do whatever they wanted, with or without the input of the Amity Park students. Still, it was worth a shot.

No one noticed the tracking device as it, too, became tangible once more.

* * *

Kurt and Wolverine landed on the grounds of the Kennedy Space Center, not far from the Shuttle Landing site.

Kurt remarked, "It is just after 11:00pm."

Logan nodded. "Yup. And now, we wait." He took out his cigar. "You don't mind, do you?"

Realizing that it probably made no difference to Logan whatever his answer would be, Nightcrawler simply answered, "Go ahead."

Logan lit up, sat back, and crossed his legs as he sprawled out in the pilot's seat. "It should take Magneto and the kids about 3½ more hours to get here, assuming they don't run into too much trouble."

Kurt gave a pained smile. "It is that trouble I worry about." He looked at the Shuttle Tower. "This area _has_ to have intense security. How do we stay undetected?"

Removing the cigar from his mouth, Logan answered, "Don't know. Cyclops said there was so much tech keeping this jet off the radar that – and I quote: 'If they have anything that can pick up our jet, they deserve to catch us.' I don't know about that, but I'm guessing that this jet is that good."

Kurt thought this over and decided that he understood as much of the technology that he was going to. Then he frowned. "Why are the _kinder_ coming here?"

"The professor said something about finding a gem."

"A gem! Such a small thing. It is like a needle in a… what is the word?"

"Haystack, Elf. A needle in a haystack."

Kurt focused on him. "How do they intend to find this needle in this haystack?"

Logan put his cigar back in his mouth and spoke around it. "I guess we'll find out when they get here."

* * *

Danny woke up to see that they were still airborne. "So, where are we?" he yawned.

Mystique answered, "We're just over Georgia, now. We'll stop again for refueling in Macon."

Tucker grimaced with bitter contempt. "Yeah. And you'll probably steal gas there, too."

Danny blinked and shook his head to clear it of cobwebs. "Excuse me?"

Magneto smiled broadly. "It's nothing you need to concern yourself with." Tucker grumped with his chin in his hands. The Mutant ignored him.

Danny decided that dealing with Magneto was kind of like dealing with Vlad, without the whole arch-enemy thing going on. He knew from Jump Street that Magneto's morals were seriously bent if not simply broken. While stealing gasoline is something Danny would never do, it wasn't as bad as casual, cold-blooded murder.

Internally debating the magnitudes of the wrongness of Magneto's crimes gave Danny a headache. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Danny asked, "So how long until we get to Macon?"

Mystique answered gently, "In about twenty minutes."

"And then?"

"If all goes according to plan, we should get to the Kennedy Space Center somewhere between 2 and 3am."

Danny gave a sigh of relief. "That's good. That way, we can – hopefully – grab the gem before it causes any havoc."

Sam interjected, "Danny, these gems only activate if they are touched by human hands." She looked up. "Or close enough."

After seeing Danny's fantastic powers at work, John was curious. "Hey, Danny. Your powers of invisibility and intangibility are awesome."

"Thanks, Pyro. As much as I'd like to claim to be special, all ghosts have those powers. Flight, too."

Magneto commented, "Perhaps, but remember, my Daniel, different ghosts have different levels of control and stamina. I could tell within seconds that Vlad's power of intangibility was far superior to Skulker's talent. I would say that you are on par – or nearly so – with Plasmius's level of power. And of course, that says nothing of the other powers of either of you. "

Danny covered his eyes. He wanted to complain about being compared to that evil Froot-Loop, but Magneto meant it as a compliment. "Thanks for noticing," he said flatly.

John piped back up. "Tucker asked if I could do as many things with fire as you can with ectoplasm. What can you do?"

John and Danny entertained themselves, Sam, and Tucker with demonstrations that Danny shielded from the gasoline tank. Magneto watched his two favorite teenagers with wonder as their simple games displayed precisely how powerful the boys truly were.

As they neared Macon, Magneto frowned. "I don't feel the presence of a tanker truck on a highway outside city limits."

Mystique sighed. "Tucker, make yourself useful and locate a Hess station on your handheld."

Tucker sat up indignantly, unhappy with her snarky tone. "Why should I? You'll only steal the gas again."

Magneto smiled graciously, and Danny recognized that look from Vlad. He only hoped nothing bad came from this.

The elder Mutant purred, "My dear boy, surely you realize that your beloved PDA is made up of lovely filaments, capacitors, and silicon, and metal. You can either do as the lovely lady says, or I can make sure your PDA is no more."

Tucker digested that for a moment, and then clutched his handheld desperately. "No! Not my baby!"

Magneto raised an eyebrow suggestively, and a chill ran up Danny's spine.

Tucker gulped. "Right. Hess. Give me a minute."

Danny shivered as the elder Mutant sighed with pleasure – so much like Vlad. He idly thought, 'Is there a school for this? Or do creepy Froot-Loops just do this naturally?'

Tucker stuttered, "Th-there's one on Gray Highway. But…"

Magneto nodded in what was meant to be a reassuring gesture. "Good boy. That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

The addressed boy pulled his beret over his eyes.

Mystique said, "Got it." She landed in the parking lot.

Magneto looked out the window and exclaimed, "Damn!" He flicked the tracking device from the helicopter, annoyed that he was too distracted to notice it before.

Outside, waiting for the passengers of the helicopter, were not only Guys in White with their various ghost hunting equipment, but armed folks from Friends of Humanity.

"You freaks have no business polluting our fair town with your unnaturalness."

Danny's eyes went wide as he saw rifles – real guns, not ecto-weapons – trained on their party.

John whispered to Sam, "See? Here, you're not even thought of as the average human you are. They think you guys are as much freaks as we are."

Sam sneered. "Are you kidding? The status quo has returned."

Magneto grinned as if their party was given a royal fanfare. "How delightful; the Friends of Humanity are out in force for their nightly friendly activity."

The armed mob stared in spell-bound surprise. Graydon Creed had warned them of the weirdness of Mutants. This one was so graceful and genteel, he could have been British nobility.

The Guys in White had no such problem. They were no mere mob. They were government agents with no imagination. "You are all under arrest for harboring a dangerous teenage ghost. You've racked up quite a few other charges as well."

The spell Magneto cast with his velvety voice was broken, and the riflemen took aim.

Danny screamed, "No!" and threw a green ectoplasmic dome over their party of six. The bullets ricocheted off the dome, some flying wide, and some hitting (and in some instances, killing) the shooters.

Sam yelled, "You morons! You're using firearms near a gas station? You're clearly not big on living."

One of the Guys in White noticed Sam and Tucker. "You're friends of Daniel Fenton, a.k.a. Danny Phantom. You…"

One of the 'Friends' put out a hand. "Wait a minute, Agent L. Are you saying these two," he pointed at Sam and Tucker, "are Normals?"

Agent L was confused for a moment. "Normal? I wouldn't know about that, but… Wait. By your definition, yes, they are perfectly normal human beings who have an unhealthy relationship with a ghost."

Magneto used the cover of this distraction to move the hose (normally reserved for unloading tanker trucks – thank heaven for metal fitting cuffs!) and directed it to the helicopter's fuel tank. A flick of his wrist switched the pump on.

The talkative Friend raised his hands in a calming gesture. "Hey, you kids. Step away from the freaks. We can bring you home safely, away from their poisonous influence."

Tucker and Sam shared a glance, and he asked, "Are these people for real?"

A larger man walked up to the dome. "We're as real as it gets, boy. All we want is to protect the humans from this… filth you got caught up with. These federal agents said the Mutants kidnapped you from Illinois. You're a long way from home. Come with us. We'll protect you."

Tucker, an African-American, scrunched his face. This was a level of contempt he was completely unfamiliar with in his day-to-day life, but he heard about this, and resented it.

"Did you just call me 'boy'? Who do you think you are?"

A woman armed with a sign that read 'Down With Mutants!' tried to soothe the insulted teen. "We're here to help you."

Sam clenched her fists at her side. This was one soapbox she was born for. "We don't _want_ your help. We don't _need_ your help. We are right where we belong: with our friends. We are _all,_" she gestured at the group under the dome, "part of humanity. You're just too arrogant and narrow-minded to figure it out."

Danny whispered to John, "What is going on here? They're just going to talk our ears off?"

John whispered back, "Look – these idiots are doing our work for us. They're maintaining their own distraction while Magneto's filling up. He's almost done. By the way – good job with the shield."

"Thanks."

Sam continued her rant. "Somehow, I'll bet you'll blame the deaths of the people who shot at us on _us_, even though you people pulled the triggers!"

"Damn straight!" a voice called from the darkness. "If it weren't for that unnatural dome, the shots would have hit the four freaks."

Sam glared incredulously. "If Danny didn't put up his shield, this gas station could have blown up. You don't need a degree in chemistry to know that gasoline and gunpowder don't mix, if you don't intend to blow up and burn down the _gas station!_"

Tucker piped up, "I don't think these people are big on degrees, or even thinking clearly."

"Fine thing for you to say, child. You're mixed up with that riff-raff. You're not even thinking straight."

Magneto nodded. The gas cap closed and the hose went back to its designated location. "I must say this particular round was rather entertaining. The lot of you are… chronologically adults, and you were clearly out-argued by teenagers. Sometimes, I think you exist for the sole purpose of entertaining me." He nodded again and all of the guns present, both of the ecto- and standard varieties, melted to the handles.

"Good work, Daniel. Now come, children. We have places to go, things to do, people to see."

Danny opened the dome to become a large shield of ecto-glass that protected them as they boarded the helicopter. He turned the vehicle intangible before the Guys in White could restart 'Operation White Fang' with another tracking device.

Once the door closed, Magneto patted Danny on the shoulder. "Again, thank you for your extraordinary protection. And this time, I didn't need to kill anyone."

Danny groaned. "Two points for that," he said weakly. "How far do we need to get before we're out of targeting distance?"

* * *

Dr. McCoy, Ororo, and Scott passed signs for Hazleton, Pennsylvania as they continued driving down I-80 West towards Wisconsin.

Ororo said, "I know we mentioned them before we left, but I want to know… What kind of people are these Fentons?"

Dr. McCoy chuckled. "They are dedicated to their life work – research on ghosts and inventing tools to further that research, and their children. I understand that their attitude against ghosts was not all that different than, say, Bobby's parents are against Mutants."

Ororo tightened her grip on the steering wheel until her knuckles turned white, and was about to spit a rejoinder until Hank continued. "That was, of course, until they learned that their son was not only a ghost, but the most common target of their anti-ghost fury."

Storm couldn't hold back any longer. "So then what? Bobby's brother called government agents against Bobby, Rogue, John, and Logan! We had to rescue them!"

Scott sighed. It wasn't that long ago that his beloved Jean died, and one of the last things she did was go to Boston to pick up Kurt and save Bobby and the others from the machinations of the Drake family.

Dr. McCoy spoke soothingly. "Unlike Bobby's family, Danny's parents swiftly readjusted their prejudices. Further, his sister Jasmine had known of Danny's secret for close to a year, and gave her brother full emotional support."

Scott nodded. "Yeah. I heard that Jazz is supposed to join Danny, Sam, and Tucker when they get to the school for summer session. And the Fenton parents want to visit the school and use the Danger Room, so they can improve their technique in helping Danny fight the rogue ghosts that regularly plague Amity Park."

The anger and atmospheric tension that had built up around Storm dissipated when she raised her eyebrows in surprise. "That kind of support from Normal family members is rare. Kitty has such a family, but going so far as to come here and train to help…"

Hank sighed. "I can't think of anyone quite that supportive since Moira helped Charles and I start this school after Erik left us."

"Maybe I can rethink a couple of my own prejudices. Senator Kelly, Colonel Stryker, Senator Creed, and Warren Worthington don't make it easy."

Hank shook his head. "And Erik doesn't make it easy to change common anti-Mutant sentiment."

Storm sighed and focused on the road. At least, she could guarantee clear skies that made for safe driving conditions.

Scott thought about what was said. "So, Hank, what do you know about the Mansons and the Foleys?"

Hank chuckled again. "I don't know too much about the Foleys. From Tucker's description and a phone call to let them know a bit about the school, they seem to be easy-going. They seemed pleased that their son would expand his horizons and social circle by coming here, although they sing the praises of the Fentons. I wonder what they think, now that they know about Danny."

Scott pursed his lips and nodded. "And the Mansons?"

Hank covered his mouth in thought. After a few seconds, he said, "From Sam and the Fentons' descriptions, the Mansons seem to be image conscious. They don't exactly approve of Sam's involvement with the Fentons' 'ghost weirdness.' They were, however, seriously impressed and looked forward to bragging rights for sending their daughter to a 'very exclusive' summer school."

Scott noticed Storm's grimace and shook his head. "Same old story, huh?" He smiled ruefully. "I wonder what they'll think now that they know about Danny?"

Hank shrugged. "My guess is that they will feel vindicated about Danny and their concept of 'Fenton weirdness.' On the other hand, I don't believe Jack and Maddie will let the Mansons get away with verbally abusing their son."

Ororo sighed. "Well… Three Normal students will spice up our summer session. However, considering how 'weird' the people we're about to save will think their daughter's friend to be, never mind their rescuers… It just hurts."

Scott patted her back. "Don't focus on that. We're saving the kids' parents. That's the important part." He felt the tension in her back. "Listen – it's late. Are you good to drive?"

Storm pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm fine. However, I don't mind taking a break and getting some rest when we reach Ohio."


	8. Chapter 8

This is probably the last chapter to be posted in 2012, so I want to wish everyone a Happy 2013! Thanks and good wishes abound, and I want to share sparkling apple cider and homemade chocolate chip cookies.

Disclaimer: I do not own either _Danny Phantom_ or _The X-Men_.

* * *

Chapter 8

Wolverine and Nightcrawler sat in the X-Jet and watched as security congregated in front of them, without flashlights.

"Logan, what is going on? Surely they cannot see us!"

"It ain't us they're here for. I don't know how they caught on to the kids' plan to come here. When they do show up, it'll be show time."

At 2:30am, Wolverine winced before the helicopter was audible. "Magneto knows we're here. He gave me a quick reminder. Bastard can sense my adamantium skeleton from a mile away, and he gave me a jolt to say 'hello'."

"Does it hurt?" Kurt asked solicitously.

"Nah. It's just enough to let me know he's there."

* * *

A janitor cleaning the tourist area finished the ground floor of the Tower and climbed into the elevator. By the time he finished with the floor of the elevator, he would be at the top to clean the floor of the upper landing. He swept around his garbage can, and something glittered as it hit his dustpan.

"Here, now. What's this?" He picked up the smooth red gem as it glittered, and it glowed and hurt his hand. "Hey!"

He let it go with a startled yelp, and it hit the nose of the Shuttle. Sweeping forgotten, the janitor stared as the Shuttle literally roared into motion.

* * *

Sam watched as the Shuttle growled and took off. "Nothing is ever simple, is it?" She shivered. "Get the gem, Danny."

"Goin' ghost!" He transformed and sailed out of the helicopter to chase the Shuttle.

Mystique looked to Sam and Tucker. "Does he always call out before he changes?" She rearranged herself to look like Danny's ghost form. "It isn't necessary, as you can see." Sam and Tucker did double takes to see and hear their friend who just left.

Sam cleared her throat. "You're probably right, but it keeps him focused, and gives us a bit of warning. It can be a bit disorienting if he just disappears or something."

Tucker smiled. "And it's dramatic to have a battle cry. It's kinda cool, even if not necessary. And no, he doesn't say it all the time. He has…" He frowned. "He _had_ a secret identity to protect. But when it's just us, he gives us fair warning."

The five left in the helicopter looked out the windshield to watch Danny fight the Shuttle. Their friend sent a large ectoblast against the nose-turned-muzzle of the Shuttle. The vehicle jerked its head, and Danny gave it a right upper-cut to its jaw. It bucked and head-butted him. Danny lost control, crying out in pain as he fell. He hit the pavement hard, the impact creating a crater.

Magneto sat forward. "Is he alright?"

Tucker sighed. "He'll be fine. It'll hurt for a bit, but… just watch."

Erik looked with horror at this boy who was supposedly friends with Daniel, narrowed his eyes, and turned back to see the half-ghost lift himself out of the hole, stumbling in a slight daze.

Sam grabbed the receiver for the helicopter's PA system and said, "Danny, focus. Get the gem!" Danny shook his head forcefully, looked up at the Shuttle, and launched himself so that he could see into the windshield.

The audience standing on the ground wondered what 'gem' was being spoken of, but by the light of the tower and the flying boy who glowed, they watched the one-Mutant dogfight with the Shuttle that had no business being animated.

Some of the grounded audience were legitimate NASA security. Some of the ground force were Friends of Humanity who were armed with various firearms or blades. How they got through NASA security was not entirely clear, but no one was going to take a shot at the one creature that faced off with the 1100-ton metal beast that was meant to be the Shuttle.

The metal beast bucked again, and Danny scrabbled and caught a handhold on the side. The force of Danny hanging on in an unexpected location and the speed of the Shuttle made Danny tear the special otherwise pressure-proof siding. He clawed his way back to the nose, dove into the front seat, grabbed the gem, and hovered outside the Shuttle, brandishing the red stone proudly… until he realized that he had to land this inanimate shuttle. Having it crash land would be disastrous in proportions he didn't want to think about.

Danny climbed back in and flipped switches. The NASA personnel hoped the kid was familiar with the flight and landing simulation computer program, as the Tower was not at all engaged. They did radio to the ground security to use their flashlights to highlight where they were.

The Shuttle glided safely past the Tower, the X-Jet, the helicopter, the people gathered with their flashlights, and the crater, landing safely on the makeshift runway. Danny deployed the parachutes to get the Shuttle to stop.

Danny knew what he was doing; he made a graceful ten-point landing. He grinned to himself, put the gem in the Fenton Thermos, jumped out through the windshield and floated an inch above the ground. Arms spread wide, he announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, the Eagle has landed…intact!"

* * *

Once it appeared that Danny was in control of the Shuttle, Magneto announced, "Daniel is fantastic. I don't think I could do half as well."

Mystique quipped, "I assume you mean from the outside."

He nodded. "Precisely. Shall we go congratulate Daniel for a job well done?"

Mystique responded, "Yes. But I suggest you stay here, Sam and Tucker. We're expecting it to get rather ugly out there."

Sam frowned. "But we're here to help Danny."

The blue Mutant refrained from rolling her eyes. "Understood. I assume you are familiar with… ghost fights?"

Sam and Tucker shared a glance, not knowing where this was going. Sam answered, "Very. We help Danny all the time."

"Understood. And, I presume, after so many, you recognize a rhythm of sorts, correct?"

"More or less."

"Then you understand that in Mutant fights, there is also a rhythm. Once Danny steps out of that Shuttle… The violence Magneto did to those federal agents in Amity Park will look like love taps in comparison."

Magneto sneered, not at the teenagers, but at a memory. "Yes. The _Friends of Humanity_," he snarled, contempt practically oozing from his pores, "have a tendency to bring weapons of violence. Depending on the Mutants they descend upon, they fare better or worse." He looked out the window at the deployed parachutes. "At present, I prefer to take their attention from Daniel and put it on me."

Tucker grimaced in confusion. "Thanks for saving Danny, but… Why would you do that?"

Magneto frowned. He had to be quick, as he was running out of time. "There are many reasons. For one, Daniel is a Mutant I value highly. He will always be worth saving."

John gulped and thought, 'Poor Rogue. To him, she didn't matter and was left to die. But Danny… Maybe it's not just hyperbole when Magneto praises me. For now, I know he considers _me_ worth saving, if I needed it.'

The elder Mutant continued, "Secondly, these particular average humans never learn. They insist on using guns, bullets, and knives. These cretins' inability to learn always works in my favor. Be that as it may, it is time to disembark and greet our intrepid Shuttle lander."

He held out a gentlemanly elbow and Mystique took it. "Come, my dear. But I do recommend that you powerless children stay here. Daniel would be particularly upset if anything should happen to you." The two adults left the helicopter.

Sam bristled about being thought of as powerless, until she realized that Magneto was trying to politely reference the fact that she and Tucker were not Mutants.

Tucker also realized the thrust of Magneto's comment and asked, "What are you going to do, Pyro?"

"I'm going out there to help." He shrugged and followed the older two.

Sam blew out a breath and then grabbed Tucker's hand. "Come on, Tucker. We've got to go help Danny."

* * *

After Danny's pronouncement and flourish, he received applause which caused him to turn his head and see his appreciative audience, which consisted of the ground crew of the NASA security team, the Friends of Humanity (despite themselves), Danny's friends, and the Brotherhood of Mutants.

Magneto and Mystique walked up to stand near a man with hair that reminded Danny of Vlad's hair in ghost form. "Nice landing, kid," the new man said.

"Thanks. We'd better…"

"Magneto! Stop where you are!" The Friends of Humanity seemed to suddenly remember that the teenager who landed the Shuttle so beautifully was a Mutant that flew, glowed, and shot green energy from its hands.

The security from NASA had a problem. They should have detained unauthorized trespassers to the campus at this late hour, as protocol dictated procedure. However, there _was_ no protocol for the space shuttle coming to life and dealing with the person who fixed the situation, be it three in the morning or otherwise.

The armed mob from Friends of Humanity had no such problem. They simply took aim at the Mutants. One of their number called out, "We've got you now, Magneto; you, and your whole band of freaks!"

The object of their threats turned to Danny. "You see, Daniel, when it comes to these _humans_, no good deed goes unpunished."

Wolverine took the professor's words about this kid and his uneasiness at violence to heart. "Listen, kid. Get somewhere safe, 'cause it's gonna get bloody pretty soon. I hear you're not fond of humans getting hurt. Either get somewhere you can protect those you care about, or get out of the way."

"Thanks for the warning." Danny turned invisible and waited to see what would happen and what he could do to help.

Guns turned on them and fired. The new man took three bullets to the torso, and Danny winced. The man tore his shirt to see the bullet holes, and a couple of those wounds looked lethal, until the man made a cracking noise when he rotated his head, and the wounds simply closed.

Danny decided that this was a neat power that worked faster than his own ghostly healing.

The newly healed Mutant extended his arms, and blades like claws made a 'snk' sound as they slid out into the open. Danny's eyes widened as with one set of blades the new Mutant destroyed the gun that the bullets were fired from, and with the other set, impaled the man who shot him.

Mystique was as deadly a martial artist as Danny had ever seen. Pyro made serious use of his lighter as he threw fireballs into the crowd. Magneto alternately exploded the guns and blades in the shooters' or wielders' hands, sent fired bullets back at their shooters, and destroyed cars that either security or the mob used.

Figuring that the people he came with and the new guy were well set without his help, Danny focused on Sam and Tucker. A blue demon popped out of nowhere, grabbed them, and disappeared in a puff of smoke and sulfur. "Sam! Tucker!"

The new Mutant shouted to the disembodied voice, "Relax, kid. The Elf took them somewhere safe. You take care of yourself."

The elf? The thing that made off with his friends looked more like a demon than an elf. Apparently, the new Mutant knew the demon. Introductions could happen later.

Danny observed and suggested, "These guys outnumber us. Maybe we should try to get out of here." That said, one of the Friends of Humanity shot the helicopter in a few key places, and it lit up the night in a ball of flame. "Crud! How are we gonna get out of here?"

Even as he was discouraged because he didn't see an exit plan, the half-ghost decided to keep people away from the Mutants by shooting ectoblasts at the average humans. He made sure that these rays were not heated, but were only enough force to push people away from their intended targets and knock them down.

The new Mutant found Danny as the source of the green blasts and by his unique scent. "Kid, follow me." If this guy felt discomforted by talking to a disembodied voice, he did nothing to show it.

Danny noticed two trends in the fighting. The five Mutants (himself included) truly did seem to overcome the average humans, who outnumbered them by more than a hundred. Secondly, the four others were angling towards a point that Danny wasn't sure of. Maybe when they all converged, he would know what was going on.

Magneto raised a large slab of metal, perhaps the remains of a crushed car, as a shield. The average humans left were either down (living was optional) or disarmed, and they watched as Magneto's shield screened the Mutants from view.

The new fellow, with his claws retracted, said, "Kid, welcome to the X-Jet."

* * *

Kurt let go of the children once they were safely tucked away in the X-Jet.

Sam growled in Tucker's direction, "I don't know if you've been keeping count, but that's the third time we've been grabbed today."

Kurt peaked his eyebrows and smiled. "However, this is probably the first time you were brought to safety."

Tucker rubbed his arms, checking to see if he was okay. "That remains to be seen."

"Fair enough." He was amazed that these average humans barely reacted to his appearance.

Sam took in the heavy accent and studied the character that brought them… here. "Okay. Who are you?"

"A friend." Unsure of what these children knew, Kurt gave the simplest answer. He would explain more once the… not fear, but suspicion left their eyes.

Sam narrowed her eyes. "Really?"

Tucker paid attention to the blue guy's demeanor. He didn't act like a ghost. Actually, this demon-looking dude had the bearing Danny did when he was trying to calm humans he was trying to help. Acting like Danny was two points in this guy's favor.

Looking around, Tucker noticed they were in a cabin of an airplane. Putting two and two together, Tucker beamed. "Hey, you're one of the X-Men!"

Nightcrawler smiled broadly. "Yes, though I have not been with them long. I am Kurt Wagner. What are your names?"

Feeling completely disarmed by this display of congeniality, Sam decided to believe the new Mutant. "I'm Sam Manson."

"And I'm Tucker Foley."

Kurt looked thoughtful. "Both of you are coming with Danny to our school." He smiled. He had known the other Mutants for mere days and he felt possessive of the comfort he found with his new friends. It was indeed 'our school.'

The tension left both teens. Tucker decided it was time to compare powers. "You teleported us here. I know a ghost who can do that. Do you leave a contrail when you travel that way?"

Kurt startled. Of all the personal questions the children could have opened with, this one was a serious surprise. "Yes. It is of black sulfurous smoke. May I ask why?"

Tucker grinned. "Sure. When Vlad, ah, Plasmius teleports, he leaves a puff of pink mist, but not enough to qualify as smoke." At Kurt's continued confusion, he explained, "Hangin' around Danny leads to all kinds of observations of his powers, those of his enemies, and other ghosts in general. I can't see Mutants being all that different, except most Mutants have only one power. Most ghosts have about four or five. Danny and Plasmius… They're in a class of their own. We're still keeping track of all their stats. We're not sure if Danny will develop teleportation, but he's still coming into more powers."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "I'm guessing it's a ghostly expression of puberty."

The three of them winced as the helicopter exploded. Sam sighed. "You know, Kurt, normally we help Danny fight."

He nodded. "Yes. The professor said that is one reason you would be coming with Danny to the school. But whatever dangers you face when fighting ghosts, dodging bullets, knives, fire, and other deadly weapons from other humans are not part of your repertoire."

Sam frowned. "They're not part of Danny's, either, and he's been on the business end of ecto-weapons…"

"Which, the Fentons explained, are not usually harmful to humans. Dr. McCoy explained this." Kurt pointed out the windshield. "You cannot tell me that you are in any way prepared for that."

Sam bit her lip. "No, we're not. I just hate not being able to help Danny." The Mutant recognized that the boy felt the same way.

Kurt smiled kindly. "You are good and loyal friends. Right now, the best way to help Danny is to be safe. Other ways to help will come later."

Tucker sighed. "Thanks for saying so."

"I do not know if it helps, but Dr. McCoy and two others you have not yet met are on their way to save your parents."

Sam blinked. "It does. The professor mentioned as much last time I spoke to him."

Kurt cocked his head. "If you know, then why are you so surprised?"

"Like I told Magneto, the Mutants happen to be the most collectively useful and helpful adults we've met since Danny became a ghost."

"It comes from the perspective born of long-term persecution, my dear." All three heads turned to see Magneto, Mystique, Pyro, and Wolverine, who had yet to be introduced. Once in the safety of the X-Jet and with the door closed, Danny turned visible and tangible.

Magneto expanded. "Our judgment is regularly called to question. For that reason, none of us have forgotten what it is like to be a teenager who does not, cannot, or perhaps will not conform to expectations of those unwilling or unable to understand or at least accept us for who or what we are."

Tucker frowned. "That's like saying you guys are kinda like rebellious teenagers who never got a chance to fit in, even when you grew up."

The unknown adult smirked. "More or less, kid. Not exact, but close enough. I'm Logan, or Wolverine, if you like. I'll be your pilot for this trip. So where are we headed next?"

Sam and Tucker grinned at Logan's brusque manner. Danny appreciated him cutting to the chase, doing what needed to be done in a non-threatening manner.

Danny announced, "Next stop: Gothapalooza, in the bleak Nevada desert!"


	9. Chapter 9

I hope everyone has a happy New Year. I thank everyone for reading, reviewing, and putting this story and me on your assorted lists. I offer everyone alcohol-free eggnog and ginger snaps.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Danny Phantom_, _The X-Men_, or _Lilo and Stitch_.

Kurt's Biblical quote is from Isaiah 35:1-2 (well… part of 2).

* * *

Chapter 9

Once they were safely in flight on their way from Florida to Nevada, Kurt turned to Sam. "What is this Gothapalooza?"

Sam smiled in bliss. "It's the ultimate celebration of despair and darkness."

Kurt frowned. "Why does despair and darkness merit celebration?"

Sam sputtered for a moment, but quickly rallied. "It's a Goth thing."

"I still do not understand."

Sam drummed her fingers on her chin as she thought of the words. She studied Kurt's face, and inspiration hit her. "I notice the angel symbolism in the tracery on your face."

Kurt smiled. "I am glad you recognize them for what they are."

Tucker furrowed his brows. "How _did _you recognize the patterns on the tats?"

She shrugged. "The Skulk and Lurk had a 'two for one' sale on mystic symbolism in tattoos. It's my job as a Goth to recognize the interesting and unusual."

John smirked. "Interesting occupation."

Sam smirked back. "Part of the culture. Anyway… With tracery that involved, I would guess it was one of two things to motivate you to do that. Either there's a gang out there with truly evil initiation rites, or it's a religious statement of some kind."

Kurt's eyes brightened. "Each separate symbol was a personal expression of repentance. As you guessed, I did it myself."

Sam breathed, "One more serious reason I'm thankful to be Jewish." Kurt blinked but otherwise didn't react, as he realized the girl didn't intend that comment to be heard by all.

Running a hand down her face, Sam nodded and started again. "Right. Now… what would drive a good penitent to self-mutilation… er, so extensively? While I personally think you look awesome, in every sense of the word, I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that you didn't find solace in taking part in public works in your house of worship."

Kurt winced. "A demon such as myself is not often invited to participate in many congregations. Forget the anti-Mutant sentiment; the Gospels themselves speak of driving away demons."

Sam put a hand on her forehead and then rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "You poor guy. So let me take another guess. Before you joined the X-Men, you probably spent time _alone_ in a house of worship. Small town chapels can be counted on to have lots of people when they're open…"

"And large, beautiful but unused cathedrals were perfect places for me to find solace in the Lord."

Sam nodded. "Large, _Gothic_ cathedrals, with lots of hidden and dark places."

Kurt sighed wistfully. "Yes, exactly that."

"So… In other words, you celebrated your despair in the darkness."

Nightcrawler sat up and folded his hands in his lap. "I never would have thought of it like that, but I suppose you are right." Sam beamed.

Danny smiled. He wasn't a Goth, but he had been friends with Sam for long enough to pick up a few things. "And modern Goths are pretty much into celebrating non-conformity. While most parents, or really, most authority figures would try to always make us look on the bright side…" He cringed as he thought of Spectra's seemingly cheery words. They might have been genuinely used to inspire motivation, if that evil ghost hadn't stolen every happy emotion in existence from the teens she 'worked' with. It was beyond hypocritical of her.

Sam shuddered briefly but violently. "Or my parents' seriously annoying 'attitude of gratitude' and endless amounts of frilliness and _pink_…"

Tucker thought of Sam's description of Kwan's offering to the Goth poetry slam he attended with Sam that got her banned from the Skulk and Lurk for a month afterwards: 'The Fluffy Clouds All Look Like Footballs.' As a temporary reject from the A-List, and not being the brightest bulb in the chandelier, Kwan didn't get it. Kwan's normal, popular crowd was sincerely worth rebelling against (even if Danny couldn't see it at the time).

Tucker sighed and said, "Sometimes just _talking _about death and chaos and emotional desolation is a sort of expression of independence."

John smiled broadly. "I like the way you guys think."

Sam returned the smile. "It's a gift."

* * *

At 5:30am PDT, Mystique announced, "We are approaching Gothapalooza."

John grinned. "I'm curious to see this celebration of darkness and despair as the weekend-long concert has rocked through the night and continues through dawn."

Kurt covered his eyes. "It should not be this bright at this hour."

Tucker peaked his eyebrows. "It looks like the Gem of Form has been activated."

Logan finished landing, and stood, heading towards the door. "Let's go out and check the damage." With a 'snk', he extended his blades, ready to face the horror without. When the door opened, his jaw dropped in pained incredulousness. "You've got to be… kidding me."

Besides the sky being as bright blue as a noon-day sky, the Black Rock Desert was covered by a lush carpet of green grass with large pink blossoms. A bright, well-defined rainbow spanned the sky. Random Valentine-like heart-shaped clouds dotted the scenery, and a few broad, green leafy trees and rather large mushrooms had bright, responsive smiles.

Kurt stepped out and gasped in wonder. "The wilderness and the wasteland will rejoice; the desert will be glad and blossom like a lily. It will blossom abundantly and will rejoice with joyousness and glad song..."

Sam grabbed his arm. "No, Kurt. Not even the images in Isaiah discuss 'happy trees and mushrooms, and'… Ich! Happy, shining teddy bears, and hearts, and rainbows, and… NO!"

Everyone piled out of the X-Jet to view Sam's worst nightmare. In the middle of this bright green meadow, a huge pink teddy bear sat, overlooking this scene of insipid joy. There were banners that highlighted what could have otherwise been concession stands, but in different locations, the banners announced, 'Happy!', 'Fluffy!', and 'Love!'

Tucker thought, 'I like fluffy. But… this is too much of a good thing.'

Once the group made eye contact with the crowd of pink, purple, and yellow teddy bears, the fuzzy things chorused in sweet, high-pitched voices, "We love you!"

The Mutants stood in amazement, amusement, and curiosity, but were bemused by Sam's dire expression of horror as the wide-eyed bears approached them to be cuddled and hugged. They were further amused by Danny's ability to float a bit out of the bears' reach, besides the two or three that clung to him.

As the group was mobbed in happy, fluffy love, Sam grabbed the bears and violently threw or attacked the creatures that violated her personal space. She shrieked, "Destroy them, Danny! Find the gem, just seize it, and then tear the stuffing from every last one of them!" She tore the heads off two bears in demonstration.

Tucker decided not to think about the fact that these bears were actually transformed Goths, but dude, these things were everywhere!

Danny smiled gently and spoke calmly. "Somehow, I don't think that will be necessary." Addressing the crowd of bears, he asked politely, "May I have the Gem of Form?"

The bears chorused again. "Say the magic word!"

Sam removed two more bears from her person and desperately wished violent harm to these things. "Die?"

Danny shook his head. "Please?"

They smiled at Danny, and they split, leaving a broad path between him and a pink bear that held the yellow gem above its head, between its paws.

Danny gratefully took the proffered stone and changed the concert back to its natural form. One banner became a souvenirs shop, and the other two turned into food concessions: one was strictly vegetarian, and the other sold hot dogs and other standard 'fair food.'

The large teddy bear turned into an iconic statue of a Goth teen. The two bears left clinging to Sam turned into two Goth guys. Sam put an arm around each of the guys hugging her and took a deep breath of relief. "I love the smell of anti-establishment at dawn!"

Danny unobtrusively deposited the second gem into the Fenton Thermos.

The current band set concluded, and as the assembled Goths took note of the Mutants, they gave a cheer. Someone on the bandstand grabbed a microphone and said, "Hey guys, look who we have here: Magneto and the Brotherhood of Mutants." A great cheer went up from the crowd.

Magneto was taken aback by this reception. The Goth on the bandstand noticed the Mutants' collective bemusement and clarified. "Mutants are a biological statement of non-conformity. Let's give it up for the Brotherhood!" Another great cheer rose.

Magneto stated to the small band he currently led, "I believe we shall stay here for a time."


	10. Chapter 10

I'm always glad to see so many new people aboard! Thank you for reading, reviewing, and putting me and this story on your assorted lists. This week, I offer you hot chocolate and baklava.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Danny Phantom_, _The X-Men_, _Superman_, or "U.S. News & World Report." Elves, trolls, and orcs are generic fantasy characters.

* * *

Chapter 10

Things settled down a bit. All of Danny's group appreciated the food they had been brought. Danny decided that fans could be useful, and that was probably a good thing.

After a couple of hot dogs and a soda (it was weird to have them for breakfast, but they were at a concert in the middle of nowhere, and it was free, so far be it from him to say 'no' to it), he found a quiet – or at least, a less noisy – place and decided to check in with the professor.

"Hello, Danny."

"Hey, there, Professor. As you can probably hear, we made it to Gothapalooza. We got the gem."

"Good work, Danny. Did you manage to stop somewhere for food?"

Danny put a hand on the back of his neck. "Not intentionally. However, the Goths gave the Mutants an awesome reception, and Magneto says we can afford to stay here for a bit."

Charles smiled. "And Erik is precisely right. You have been in nearly constant motion since you left Amity Park, and constantly under hostile circumstances. I would suggest that you rest, get something to eat, if you haven't already, and enjoy the concert for a few hours. The team of X-Men who are on their way to saving your parents expects to get there by about 1:30pm Central."

Danny sighed in relief. "That's great! So the pressure is off to hurry, but we still shouldn't take _too_ long. I mean, the gems are activated by touch. The last one is the Gem of Fantasy. At a comic book, sci-fi, and fantasy convention… That could work out to be really cool or really dangerous."

"Indeed. And despite Erik's probable insistence that the likes of a gem-sponsored Superman, or an extra Elf, Troll, or Orc might not be a bad thing, it is one thing to pretend to be such a thing. We know all too well the consequences if such a thing became real beyond the moment."

Danny shivered as he thought of all the violence he had seen and been involved in since yesterday, the last day of school, and realized that it only rivaled the senseless violence of his own worst nightmare. "Yeah, we do."

"Get some rest, Danny. Perhaps noon is soon enough for you to continue your journey to San Diego."

"That works for me. 'Bye for now, Professor."

"Good-bye, Danny."

* * *

One inconvenience of holding captives that Freakshow hadn't anticipated was the need for food, drink, and bathroom breaks for his captives. After the 10:00am parade of individuals from the cages to the Port-a-Potty and hand sanitizers, he distributed the sandwiches and bottled water he had Lydia steal from nearby Oshkosh. These mundane details took the romance out of holding hostages for three days, and it was only Day 2. Or was it only Day 1? These minute details he hammered out as he discussed them with the Ghost Boy's sister.

This child argued captor's responsibilities to the captives. The adults… he felt no compunction to listen to them, as they clamored for freedom until they realized the futility of their situation. But the girl…

He felt an odd kinship with the child. She seemed to understand his longing to (dare he think it?) BE a ghost, at times.

He remembered his rant from the night before. He expressed his preoccupation with ghosts and commanding them to perform and entertain, which – until that ghost Danny Phantom destroyed the staff that GAVE him control of the minds of ghosts - was his family's trade. The girl mentioned her annoyance at her parents' profession and obsession.

The ringmaster opined, "My parents loved ghosts more than me. My audience loves ghosts more than me. And deep down, I think _I_ love ghosts more than me."

She said, "Tell me about it."

They subconsciously chorused, "Sometimes, I wish _I_ were a ghost."

The girl might resent him for keeping the children's parents captive, and he might have to kill them later, but for now, at least one human seemed to know where he was coming from. Come to think of it, he might spare… Jasmine was it?

Yes. Out of his captives and the insolent children who stole the Reality Gems, he might spare Jasmine once he became Ringmaster of All Reality. He couldn't think what he would do with her, but having her around might be useful.

Her odd notion of him having a serious case of 'ghost envy' was troubling, but perhaps she had something.

The captives were held in three bear cages, one to hold Jack, Maddie, and Jazz Fenton, one to hold Maurice and Angela Foley, and one to hold Jeremy and Pamela Manson. The bear cages were in line with each other, parallel to the train, about one car-length away. The Port-a-Potty stood at the Fenton end of the line of cages, and an industrial refrigerator and generator to power it were at the Manson end. The campfire was between the cages and the train, but closer to the cages. Jasmine's influence over the ringmaster's sense of responsibility showed itself once again.

But for now, once the bathroom break was over and lunch eaten, they were just passing time after 1:00pm. The hum from a distant vehicle was lost as Freakshow made some calculations of his own. He was planning to be king of the world, and Jasmine explained that the supply and demand of standard commerce had to continue. Still, if he controlled all reality, certain aspects of the laws of physics could take a vacation at his whim: loop-de-loop highways, boring, prosaic national monuments could be turned into circus rides, the possibilities were endless!

However, at 1:30pm, a black school bus drove through the meadow to mere yards away from his circus train. Curiosity held Freakshow back from any serious defense, as he would have sent Lydia to set something up at the return of the Guys in White. He did call her to his side, just in case.

The bus disgorged three very interesting people. One appeared to be an average-looking man who wore modern-looking sunglasses that were so opaque that it was impossible to determine the shape and color of his eyes. It was amusing to note that the lens (as there appeared to only be one) was rose-colored.

The woman was lithe but shapely, and she had dark skin and white hair. It was an unusual combination, but then again, it was no more unusual than the teenagers who usually made up his audience in Circus Gothica.

The third character gave him reason to pause. He was a rather large man, but he was blue and furry. He moved like a man, not like a ghost, though the only individuals Freakshow had known of that were blue were ghosts.

Quite logically, the ringmaster asked, "Who are you?"

All eyes were on the newcomers, but the Fentons recognized Dr. McCoy, who answered, "We are teachers in the school where these parents' children will attend summer session."

Pamela gasped, "But… but you're…"

Jack beamed delightedly. "Danny did say that Professor Xavier would send help in a pinch. He was right! We need help, and here you are!"

Freakshow stamped his feet as he shouted bitterly. "No, no, no! This is _not_ how this is supposed to work! Phantom is to bring my gems, and… all of you… Mutants are interfering!"

Storm smiled as a breeze ruffled her white hair, and only her hair. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Lydia! Do something!"

The ghost frowned she set her tattoos into motion. Fifteen separate creatures separated from her body, hovering menacingly around the newcomers, screaming and howling, baring teeth, and were on the verge of darting forward to claw at their intended victims. However, Lydia hadn't anticipated the one with the rose-colored glasses shooting beams from his eyes and vaporizing whatever he hit.

The ghost narrowed her eyes, deciding that this was serious; simply harassing these people wasn't enough. She sent hordes of tattoo-creatures to distract, frighten, and even harm these people.

It was a clear afternoon, but clouds gathered, thunder sounded, and lightning struck other threatening formations of her tattoos.

It was now a race between how fast she could send forth the tattoos to harry the Mutants and how swiftly they could destroy the mini-menaces.

While this battle carried on, Freakshow tried to back away, deciding that these freaks were far more powerful than he was, and they weren't even ghosts. Dr. Henry McCoy displayed why he aptly carried the Mutant name Beast when he simply caught and overpowered the man and growled, "Give me the keys to the cages, and you get to maintain your good health."

The ringmaster looked to his faithful minion, who normally had no problem multi-tasking, but these Mutants – who he might otherwise have respected on principle – were overpowering Lydia.

He knew every trick of misdirection, as it came with the territory of capturing the attention of an audience, but this large man had outmaneuvered him. Freakshow's sense of self-preservation beat any instinct of showmanship he might have had. "The keys are on the desk in my sleeper car on the train."

Beast moved his hands from the man's shoulders to his forearms and held them behind his captive's back. "Then take me there."

Freakshow tried to slither out of the blue man's grasp, but the teacher just applied pressure. "Ow. Right, then." He led the Mutant to his desk. Hank not only put the key ring in his pocket, he took two of Freakshow's bowties and used them to bind his hands behind his back. He then took a spare vest, tore it into strips (with his bare hands – as annoyed as Freakshow was, he was impressed) and reinforced the binding for his hands. The Mutant pocketed the extra strips for leg bindings for later.

When they emerged, Lydia lay on the ground, unmoving. Her tattoos were back on her body as she recuperated from the drubbing she took.

"Cyclops, take care of this clown's legs. Storm, please take the keys." Hank threw her the key ring as Scott used his leg to knock Freakshow's legs out from under him. Hank tied the strips of the vest together to bind the demented ringmaster further. Between Hank and Scott, they tied he cretin's legs together, rendering him harmless.

Storm opened all three cages, and handed Pamela out a bit more gently. Mrs. Manson asked, "That… man said you were from Sam's summer school."

Ororo nodded. "Yes. Dr. McCoy, Scott Summers, and I are three teachers."

Pamela frowned. "But we were told it was a very exclusive school for the gifted."

Scott wandered back to where the parents, and who he figured had to be Jazz, were gathered. "Xavier's School for the Gifted is indeed a very exclusive school. The academics are first rate, and it would have made the ranking of high schools in 'U.S. News & World Report', but it is so exclusive, they might not have heard of it."

Angela asked, not belligerently but curiously, "What makes the school so very exclusive?"

Dr. McCoy answered. "The target audience of the school are Mutants. In addition to regular courses, enrichment learning, or remedial courses, if need be, our school offers resources to help practice with and develop powers. As far as Sam, Tucker, and Jasmine are concerned, the academics signed up for will be what they study, but they will also work as a team to practice fighting ghosts in a safe, controlled environment."

The Mansons wanted to argue, but they couldn't find the words.

Maurice cocked his head. "What about Danny?"

This man's care for his son's Mutant friend made Storm smile. "He will be doing all of that, but he will also focus on practicing with and developing his powers."

Jeremy wanted to retort, but thought better of insulting their saviors, and quite possibly their ride home. So he asked, much more softly than he originally intended, "So why were we never told? I mean, about the whole Mutant thing?"

Scott sighed. "Honestly? Whatever it is that your daughter wants out of the school has nothing to do with the fact that the school is a safe-haven for Mutants. Everything you were told about the school is true."

Storm wasn't sure she liked the Mansons. "Does it make such a big difference to you, now that you _do_ know more about the school?"

Jeremy and Pamela shared a glance. While they were unhappy with the Mutants, as they gave an added level of weirdness to the ghost stuff with the Fentons, to respond negatively would go against their 'attitude of gratitude.'

Pamela covered her mouth with a white-gloved hand to hide her indignant moue. The she sighed, resigned with her decision. "No, I guess it doesn't. As long as my Sammikins can take advantage of a top-notch education, then I suppose… the unexpected aspects of the school are irrelevant."

Maddie smiled. "I'm glad you figured that out. Otherwise, we would be having words, and you would not have enjoyed the experience." Pamela gulped.

Cheer brightened Maddie's visage as she turned to the beautiful woman who was one of the teachers. "So, we've met Dr. McCoy, and the other gentleman must be Mr. Summers. I didn't catch your name. I am Maddie Fenton, and you are…?"

This conversation lasted a few hours as they waited for Wolverine and Kurt to join them with the children.

Lydia sat up, somewhat recharged, and her refreshed tattoos produced a green screen that rotated around her until she disappeared.

Freakshow muttered, "The children have collected all three Reality Gems, not that this fact can help me as I am."

* * *

As Logan looked for a place to land the X-Jet, Danny looked out the window and cringed. There were billboards that flashed pictures of Danny in human form, soon replaced by images of him in ghost form, replaced yet again with the words, 'GHOST KID'S IDENTITY IS REVEALED', and then the cycle started over again.

Danny sighed sadly. "Now I know I'll never be able to hide using my secret identity again, unless I erase everyone's memory of the knowledge with the Reality Gauntlet."

Mystique was about to respond, but Magneto got there first. "But my Daniel, you should never _have_ to hide. You are perfect as you are. Consider Mystique. She can look like, and sound like, anyone at any time. But look: she is never as magnificent in any form as she is right now." He rested an arm around her blue shoulders and gave her a squeeze.

Kurt wouldn't meet anyone's eyes. He had once suggested that Mystique use her talents to blend in with normal people. But the fact remained that on this issue, Magneto was correct. She _was_ beautiful. When he didn't let standard prejudice cloud his judgment, he recognized that there was nothing wrong with her but her hateful attitude towards average humans.

Magneto continued. "And both of your forms are the real you. You shouldn't fear that the world knows. You should glory in it, as now they can appreciate you for who and what you are."

Tucker piped up. "Danny, you _are_ a rock star. This is actually seriously cool. The kids at Casper High figured this out." He left out his speculation about Valerie, as she very well might NOT have reconciled her former grievances with Danny's ghost form. But then again, she might have. "The folks at Gothapalooza were all over this. And now… Just go with it."

Danny gave a half-smile. "If it weren't for the Guys in White, maybe I could."

Logan just smirked. The kid would get used to it. He landed in the park in front of the San Diego Convention Center. Once they passed the marina to get closer to the Convention Center, the group of them were noticed, but were entirely unremarkable, as the convention-goers wore all manner of costumes. There were people dressed up as little green aliens, fantasy creatures, and a preponderance of people dressed up as Danny's ghost form and like Sam.

A random teen took note of their group. "Dude, you guys have _awesome_ costumes." He went on his way.

Sam snickered. "At Gothapalooza, they appreciated us for who we are. Here, it just works because of who they think we are pretending to be."

There were people who dressed in dark capes and helmets, or wore snug spandex and masks, or wore pointed ears. Kurt and Mystique won much acclaim for their appearances, but especially for not shedding oil, powder, or pigment if they were bumped into.

But with the distinct proliferation of Danny Phantom and Sam costumes, no one thought to dress like Tucker, who groused, "What? No Tuckers? Am I not geek worthy?"

John smirked. "I guess not."

"But that's not fair! I even come with gadgets!" Tucker took out his PDA and cell phone as a demonstration.

John raised an eyebrow. "Dude – you _use_ gadgets. I _make_ fireballs and otherwise control fire, and I get no attention, either. Shut up." He flicked his lighter to make his point.

Magneto was truly amused by the conventioneers. They might be normal humans, but it appeared their creativity knew no bounds.

Danny took a breath and observed, "So far, everything appears to be normal."

Sam scrunched her face incredulously. "How would you know?"

Danny ran a hand down his face. "You know what I mean. It doesn't look like anyone has activated the Gem of Fantasy."

They entered the main facility of the San Diego Convention Center that had a lobby/entrance hall that was so long, the opposite ends couldn't be seen, with all the people ambling through it. The vaulted ceiling curved in an elongated dome.

The long corridor was lined with booths, souvenir kiosks, and concession stands against the walls, as the various fans (who collectively called themselves "Fen") wandered from one pre-convention attraction to the next.

Logan put a hand on Danny's shoulder. "Again, I put it to you, kid – how would you know? If Mutants besides us showed up, you could tell the difference between them and costumers under the influence… how?"

When a monster that appeared to be made out of crystal, a Samurai warrior with a distinctly Anime look about him, and a woman with wolfish claws and muzzle levitated above the crowd and started a panic, Danny pointed and exclaimed, "That's how!"

The three new villains landed in the center of the hall with a slam, causing the intelligent Fen to clear a space. They had no idea what these characters would do, but it would be interesting to watch their comic book characters that had come to life from the safety of a booth farther away than they used to be.

The Anime Samurai pointed his sword in Danny's direction, so the villain could face down a known hero, and shot a pink ray from the tip of the sword at him. Danny grabbed Sam and Tucker and dove four kiosk lengths out of the way, so the blast hit the ticket booth and destroyed it.

The crystal monster reached for Danny, who shot him with an ectoblast. The monster had the blue gem in his hand, and Danny's blast knocked it out of his grasp. The monster grabbed Danny and threw him past the information booth, fifteen kiosks down the hall, into a stand selling Danny Phantom comic books.

Danny landed on his back, with the comic books scattered around him. One landed open, over his face. He picked it up to see what it was, and he realized it was all about him. "Hey! I never approved of this!"

Tucker moved to pick up the gem, but Empress She-Wolf looked dangerous as she blocked his way.

The Anime Samurai grabbed the gem, and the newly empowered super villains took their brand of chaos outside.

Danny shouted, "After them!" Wolverine and Kurt took off after their quarry.

Magneto put a restraining hand on the boy's arm. "But why should we? These teens whom the gem affected are now newly minted Mutants."

Danny rolled his eyes. "No, Magneto. They're fantasy fans with delusions of grandeur. They are just playacting their fantasies. Once the concept of consequences hits them, they'll be mortified. Right now, we have to save them from themselves." With that, he turned intangible to slip out of Magneto's grasp, and flew out the door. Sam and Tucker followed.

John peered at Magneto. "Now what do we do?"

Mystique shrugged. "They seem to be newly formed Mutants who are asserting themselves. I don't see that anything special needs to be done."

Magneto tapped his chin. "I don't know. While I agree with you, my dear, I think it wise to be present when the third gem is collected. It seems to be in our best interest to save Daniel from his own aspirations. The Reality Gauntlet and its gems would be fantastic additions to our power base. At the very least, we should see if the boy is safe."

* * *

Once outside, the newly-minted villains skipped along the tops of at least fifteen street lamp poles (or simply flew the distance) down one of the larger thoroughfares in downtown San Diego, tauntingly causing the Mutants to give chase. They turned to face the heroes. This was what being a villain was all about!

Wolverine and Nightcrawler were simply glad that today was Saturday, so the regular volume of traffic was seriously diminished.

The Anime Samurai fired a pink blast at Kurt, who disappeared and reappeared on the top of a flagpole, so he could take stock of their new foes.

She-Wolf flew three blocks south and took a swipe at Logan with her claws, but he grabbed her wrists. "I don't think so, kid. And you won't try that one again, if you know what's good for you."

The crystal creature took aim as he considered running Logan down, but Danny flew up behind the creature, grabbed its foot, and tangled the kid in the ropes of Kurt's flagpole two blocks away.

The Anime Samurai took aim with his sword and flew at Wolverine. After extending his claws, Wolverine sliced the magic blade in half. The kid jerked back in surprise. Logan grinned. "If it's between my claws and a magic blade, adamantium will win every time."

Kurt noticed a glint from the 'warrior's' hand that didn't hold the hilt of his broken sword. Kurt teleported the half a block from his pole to where the warrior now stood, grabbed the gem from his hand, and tossed it to Danny.

Danny caught the gem and aimed it at the overpowered kids he dubbed 'the Legion of Super-Dweebs,' and all three returned to normal.

The She-Wolf wannabe said, with a slight lisp, "You guys are good." She looked closer at the guy who took down her friend in battle. "But you still have your blades," she observed.

Logan shook his head. "Unlike you, sweetheart, I can't put my toys away when playtime's over."

Danny rescued the poor kid trapped in the flagpole rigging. "Dude, you can't do stuff like that," he said as he removed the boy from his bonds by turning him intangible.

The kid dressed in blue shrugged one shoulder. "I know. But it was kinda cool while it lasted."

Danny rolled his eyes at the kid, deposited him on the sidewalk next to his fellow enthusiasts, and flew back to his friends and the X-Men, who stood on the side of the street closer to the Convention Center. Taking his Thermos from his utility belt, Danny smiled and uncapped the Thermos. "And that's number three. And Freakshow only has one! Now we just need to find our parents, and…"

Lydia appeared behind Danny, as she called back her ghostly tracking devices from Danny, Sam, and Tucker. She removed her hood and created a crowd of tiny green monsters with her regenerated tattoos.

John flicked his lighter, readying a fireball in his hand to aim at the green menaces when he could get a clean shot.

Magneto stepped closer to the Amity Park trio protectively, but the green crowd flew counter-clockwise in a circular pattern around the kids faster and faster until the tattoo creatures could only be seen as a green cloud, and then a whirlwind in which the little creatures were completely indistinguishable from each other, which expanded in seconds to be an opaque curtain, and then it winked out of sight with the green ghost and the teens enclosed by her curtain of tattoos.

"Damn!" Magneto whirled to look at the Mutants. His eyes narrowed as he gazed upon Mystique's child, who was fathered by Azazel, and the cretin with that marvelously malleable (for him, anyway) adamantium skeleton. "Do either of you have a clue of where that… ghost will have taken the children?"

Kurt furrowed his brows. "The professor mentioned a fallow field west of Oshkosh, Wisconsin."

"Take us there!" Magneto ordered Logan. "If either the ghost or the deranged ringmaster harms a single hair on Daniel's head, I will destroy both of them. Vlad Plasmius didn't give me much more than a hint of how, but…"

Logan waved a hand. "I get it, Magneto. But the kids won't be alone with that…" While Mystique wasn't much of a lady, John was still a kid, as were the three teens they just returned to reality, who were watching their conversation. He grimaced, censoring himself, and spat, "Circus clown."

Magneto fumed as he stalked towards the X-Jet. Mystique rolled her yellow eyes at Wolverine. "At least that's a relief. Charles and his team are still somewhat useful."

Logan glanced at Kurt, who narrowed his eyes in concentration, but the Elf's silence gave no hint of what he was so taken by. Smirking back at the woman, Logan quipped, "We try. It'll be 3½ hours from here to that field in Wisconsin. Let's go, before Magneto kills someone just 'cause he can."


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for your continued support, and for reading, reviewing, and adding me and this story to your favorite and alert lists. I offer you hot tea and chocolate-chip cookies.

Be aware that even though the events recognizably paralleling "Reality Trip" might have come to a close in this chapter, the story is not yet over. I have a few more surprises in mind, and I hope you continue to enjoy them.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Danny Phantom_ or _The X-Men_.

* * *

Chapter 11

Lydia materialized in front of the cages, not far from the campfire. She deposited the children on the ground, all three bound together tightly – the tattoos were wonderfully versatile, and ghost-proof bonds were one particularly useful manifestation. She looked to her favorite human for the next set of directions.

Freakshow sighed. It was hard to be in any way intimidating, as tightly bound as he was.

Scott turned to their captive. "Okay, Fred. Here's how it's going to work. You will have your sidekick release the kids, or I'll give her the full effects of my version of 'giving her the eye.' She didn't fare too well last time." His threat was more than convincing.

Freakshow turned his head away with bad grace. He had the Reality Gauntlet and the gem that functioned as its power source. The blasted children had his Reality Gems. He was so close!

But he recognized that if he tried to have Lydia force the issue, the Mutant might make good on his threat. He would sorely miss his favorite ghost, a faithful minion and companion for decades. His grand scheme to become Ringmaster of All Reality had been firmly thwarted, and though his gems were with the kids who were mere yards away, they might have been on the moon as far as their availability was concerned.

"Lydia, let them go."

The ghost lowered her hood and blinked in surprise. The Gauntlet and its gems were part of the plan from the beginning. She looked between her master and the man who shot rays from his eyes and nodded sadly. She called her tattoos back to her body.

"Mom! Dad! Jazz!" All three of the newly freed teens sprinted to their respective families, grateful for the chance to see their loved ones alive and well.

Once the first round of relieved embraces ended, Danny pulled away. He walked over to Freakshow, who flinched but was helpless to move further, and Danny phased the gauntlet off the man and into his own hands. "I guess there's only one thing left to do: assemble the Gauntlet, and make everyone forget my secret identity…"

"But why?" Storm interrupted.

"Huh?" Danny asked. "But that's what I've wanted to do since I transformed on live television."

Ororo looked into her future student's eyes. "Danny, listen to me. I realize it didn't happen in a way you would have chosen, but you should not have to hide. You should be proud of who and what you are. You are a brave young man, a national hero – international, if I understood your adventure with the satellite properly – a ghost with a heart of gold, a Mutant with powers to protect everyone you care about, and a devoted son, brother, and friend. There is not one thing I have mentioned that should ever be hidden, now that it is public knowledge."

Danny blushed deeply at the praise. He looked up at his parents, his sister, his friends, their parents, and his future teachers. Every last one of them smiled encouragingly, though Sam's parents surprised him.

He rested his eyes on his family. Maddie stepped forward and hugged him again. "Ms. Munroe is right, Danny. We… I am so very proud of you. All of you, and everything you're trying to be. I know you wanted to hide in order to protect us, but don't you see? You're not alone now. You don't _need _to hide anymore."

Danny's heart melted. Still, there was one more thing to cover before he ultimately decided. "But what about the Guys in White? They're still after me, and they're especially mad because of Magneto, and…"

Dr. McCoy smiled broadly. "No, Danny. While we've all been in transit, Charles has been burning up the phone lines." At the boy's jaw-drop, Hank amended, "Not literally, Danny. But as Storm explained, you are many things. However, the one thing you are that has the Presidential seal of protection is a Mutant."

Danny put a gloved hand on the back of his neck. "But I… that's not… but I'm not even human," he finished, rather lamely in his own ears.

Scott gave him a half-smile. "Maybe. But one of the nice things about being a Mutant is that the title covers any number of 'abnormalities' from average humans. The mutation can be as mild as, oh, say a forked tongue, to actually being a demon. You've met Kurt, right?"

Danny nodded in silent awe.

Scott continued. "I guess if _all_ you were was a ghost, the Guys in White might have some authority over you. But you're not _just_ a ghost. You are a human with ghost characteristics. Or as you and…"

As the boy blanched, Scott remembered that Vlad was a secret amongst ghosts and Mutants, and none of the parents had a need to know. He shook his head, cleared his throat, and started again. "Or as you think of yourself, you are a ghost with human characteristics. But either way, once the Guys in White learned you are a half-ghost, that took you definitively out of their jurisdiction: you are half-human, and their fascination with you does not give them the right to forget your humanity."

Danny cut his eyes to the left as he tried to absorb this. "But the million-dollar bounty…"

Jack jumped in, throwing an arm around his son's shoulders. "Was cancelled, once the FBI overrode the GiW. Even if you _were_ only a ghost, your service of bringing Amity Park back from the Ghost Zone was enough to make… ah… certain parties realize that you were worth too much to simply be turned over to some mysterious 'benefactor.' I mean," he snickered, "the Wisconsin Ghost set a trap for us. I bet there never _was_ a bounty. It was just a… just a… What's the word, honey?"

Maddie smiled indulgently. "A red herring, dear."

"Yeah. And I bet they don't even taste as good as pickled herring."

Danny blinked. That was an interesting… he didn't know how to classify what his father's logic did on its detour.

Shaking his head to clear the dottle, Danny said, "You know, part of what had me worried was that… well, Magneto also said that I should be proud, and should, well… It's hard to trust judgment based on what he says, his morals being what they are. So it was good to hear this advice from… ah, someone who's not firmly in his camp."

Dr. McCoy shook his head ruefully. "I understand, Danny. In his own way, he _does_ only want what's best for you, and probably _all _Mutants. However, as you've probably figured out, he's _only_ concerned about what's best for Mutants. Unless he sees a specific use for particular average humans, he sees no value in them."

Pamela gasped indignantly.

"Mrs. Manson, I hope I'm not giving you news. He's faithfully followed this track since the 1960s. Ask me about the Cuban Missile Crisis sometime."

Even Freakshow turned and raised his eyebrows at what he thought _had _to be a non-sequitur.

Danny fingered the gauntlet in his hand and blew a breath. "So… Since we've decided to keep things as they are, there's only one thing left to do." He threw the gauntlet and its power source into the air. He took aim with his right hand.

Freakshow cried, "No!"

Danny seemingly didn't hear the protest as he fired an ectoblast at it, and it crumbled into ash that scattered in the wind. "And the gems."

Freakshow frantically called, "No! Please, dear boy, not the gems!"

Sam sneered, "Oh, _now_ he's 'dear boy.' Last time we talked, he was only a 'ghost' beneath your dignity to address civilly."

Lydia moved to intercept whatever Danny had in mind, but Scott spun to face her. "Don't even think about it!"

She stopped still. This guy might not be Plasmius, but he very well had the power to incinerate a ghost. Her tattoos regenerated, but they were only extensions of her ectoplasm. If he aimed at her properly… She gulped and hovered closer to her master.

Danny uncapped the Fenton Thermos, dumping the gems into one hand. He looked at them one last time, and then threw them into the air. He fired three times and destroyed the gems like clay disks in skeet shooting.

The ringmaster whimpered, "No. My life's work, ruined at your hands!"

Danny shook his head. "You ruined any meaning you had when you started using ghosts for your own evil purposes."

Tucker looked back at his parents and then at the X-Men. "So what are we going to do with him?"

Maurice thought about this. "Once we're ready to move out, I guess we could call 911 and let the police sort out what to do with him. I'm pretty sure they won't be happy with an escaped convict who crossed state lines, but they will be ready to have him back."

Pamela sighed, thinking, 'If you can't outshine them, join them.' She cleared her throat, garnering everyone's attention. "Well, what are we waiting for? With all things considered, this man has done all manner of things illegal, immoral, objectionable, and obnoxious. I'm for calling the police here and now." She raised a gloved hand to her mouth for a moment in thought. "Where is 'here,' anyway?"

Dr. McCoy smiled at Mrs. Manson's vote for efficiency. "We are in a field fifteen minutes out from Oshkosh, Wisconsin. Scott can give more specific coordinates, since we drove here." Cyclops nodded and took that as his cue to call.

"Storm, if you would, please call Kurt to find their ETA. I'll call the professor and let him know of our latest developments."

All three sets of parents looked at each other while their children caught Jazz up. Jeremy noticed that his daughter kept clutching the hand of the Fenton boy at various intervals of the retelling. He sighed in resignation, muttering, "Jack, our kids seem… rather fond of each other."

Jack smiled at the children. "Yep. And although Danny's been clueless for months, I think he's finally figured that out. You don't go through the hair-raising adventures they do without recognizing the value of life. Now, while we've had a month or so to get used to the fact that my son (with his friends, of course) has been doing death-defying acts of ghost hunting on a regular basis, I understand that the general madness that comes from hanging out with Magneto is, um…" He knew what he meant to say, but was at a loss for how to say it.

The blue Mutant had finished his call and overheard the tail end of the conversation. The concerned father looked to him for assistance, and Hank took his cue. "More so. The death and destruction your children were previously unexposed to are now, unfortunately, part of their lives."

Jack stared morosely at the fire. "Yeah. That's what I meant."

Maddie slipped her arm around his waist. "This _is_ very hard, love. But I know what you meant to say. This was a life-changing experience. If our children are more self-aware for having it, I wouldn't be surprised."

The large man gazed down lovingly at his wife. "That was exactly what I meant, Sweetcakes. Thanks."

Two black sedan, one SUV, and two Hummers pulled up around the campfire.

Freakshow made an annoyed noise in the back of his throat as a crowd of uniformed officers, dark-suited agents, and investigators wearing black slacks and black shirts emblazoned with FBI on their backs surrounded them.

One man and woman, both dressed in dark suits, walked closest to the group, Mr. Fenton's orange jumpsuit calling like a beacon to be a place to start. The man asked, "Mr. Scott Summers?"

Cyclops stepped forward. "That would be me."

The two dark-suited individuals flashed open their badge books, showing their shields and identification. "I'm Agent James Madding and this is Agent Myra Scalia. We are from the FBI, and all of us are here in response to your call to 911. Frederich Showenhower is…"

"Right this way." Scott brought them to the bound ringmaster.

Freakshow sneered, "This is rather a lot of attention for just me."

Agent Madding raised an eyebrow. "You've earned yourself quite a bit of attention. Besides being an escaped felon, you have kidnapped seven people and crossed state lines. Once you removed these people from the Fentons' home in Illinois, your crimes became federal offenses."

Agent Scalia added, "You've voluntarily ended your stay at Amity Park Penitentiary. We'll let you know in which 'club fed' you'll serve out your time… after a new trial for kidnapping."

Danny quipped, "You did say you wanted a much bigger audience and exquisite humiliation. Looks like you got your wish."

The federal crime scene investigators processed the area while the agents took depositions from everyone present, with the exception of Lydia. Jazz was particularly proud of herself for catching the ghost in the Fenton Thermos.

The X-Jet landed outside the perimeter of yellow police tape. The five Mutants within spilled out, trailing after a determined Magneto, who stormed the crowd, demanding, "Where is Daniel!"

Agent Scalia looked on, amused. "Being deposed by other FBI agents, at present. He's alive, well, and happily reunited with his family."

This stole the wind from Erik's sails. "And the depraved ringmaster who…"

"He's in our custody. Everything is in order."

Magneto blinked. This was the first peaceable exchange he had with American law enforcement officers in over half a century.

Mystique narrowed her yellow eyes, suspicious of the scene before her. "Is there a particular reason you're _not_ giving us a hard time? After our recent experience with federal officers in Illinois and Georgia, this… is rather different."

Agent Madding nodded in understanding. "There are a whole host of reasons we're being cooperative. For one thing, unlike the Guys in White, who like to play fast and loose with people outside of their jurisdiction as 'collateral damage,' and substitute quoting line and verse of their relatively new guidelines for logic, _we_ actually follow the law.

"People are innocent until proven guilty, and are to be treated as such. Mr. Lehnsherr, you might have been guilty of… whatever you did at Ellis Island, but security videos prove that you were mistreated by corrections officers, drugged by Stryker's people, all of whom had gone rogue… With all of that, let's just say that the suffering you've been put through has been considered more than equal to the time you would have been made to serve."

Magneto narrowed his own eyes and gave the agents a sidelong glance. "But the charges mentioned… Many people were killed since yesterday."

Agent Madding sighed. "True. And a case can be made that your killing Operatives O and K was not only in self-defense, but in defense of an innocent child."

Logan sauntered over. "Magneto, President McKenna meant business when he announced that the Feds would cooperate with Mutants. That didn't just apply to the professor and his school. I know it's a new concept for you, no matter that you were naturalized decades ago: you are an American citizen; you have rights. And one of those rights is to be believed to be innocent until you've been proven guilty. And since we met up in Florida, I can't say that I've seen you do anything wrong."

Sam and Tucker felt it wasn't politic to mention the theft of gasoline in Kentucky and Georgia.

Magneto straightened and crossed his arms in consideration. He hadn't been thought of as 'on the right side of the law' for a long time. He needed to consider his new circumstances.

He didn't express how utterly floored he was when Madeline Fenton approached him. "Mr. Lehnsherr, I want to thank you and your companions for keeping my son and his friends safe. What you have done for all of us can never be repaid. We can't thank you enough."

What a blessed opportunity he was handed! "There was one thing I want to claim in recompense." He paused for a moment. "I want the Reality Gauntlet and its gems."

Maddie blushed. "Um, about that…"

Danny finished his interview and joined the conversation. "What's going on?"

John answered, "Magneto wants the Reality Gauntlet, and all that comes with it."

Danny looked over the team who called themselves the Brotherhood of Mutants. "Magneto, I destroyed it. There's nothing left of it or the Reality Gems."

Erik's face turned red. "How could you?"

Danny ignored the Mutant's fury and shrugged. "We both agreed that no human should have that kind of power. No ghost should have that kind of power, either. And now, no one has it, 'cause there isn't even ash left over."

Erik had trouble with this. "But I…"

Danny shook his head. "You are human, just like everyone else here. Except me and Kurt, kinda." The demon blinked and Dr. McCoy raised an eyebrow at Danny, who quickly added, "Well, the jury's still out on that one, but close enough."

The blue teacher rolled his eyes. Danny smirked and Kurt laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, and put both me and this story on your assorted lists. Oddly, I rather thought that there would have been more of a reaction to the events that marked my end of "Reality Trip," even though, with this chapter, the story is 75% told. I guess I can't have everything. Still, I _am_ thankful for all the recognition, and I offer chocolate doughnuts and fresh milk.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Danny Phantom_, _The X-Men_, or "The Little Old Lady from Pasadena."

* * *

Chapter 12

Mystique looked around the field. "Wait a moment. We seem to be missing someone."

Agent Scalia scanned the crowd and counted heads. "We have four Fentons, three Mansons, three Foleys, five Xavier's School personnel, the three of you, and one convicted felon. Who, in your estimation, is missing?"

John nodded as he noticed what bothered Mystique. "We're missing the green girl with the tattoos and the red cloak."

Jazz brightened. "Oh, we're not missing her. She's safely tucked away in the Fenton Thermos."

Magneto narrowed his eyes. "And why is she 'tucked away' in any kind of thermos?"

Maddie sneered. "She's a dangerous ghost. While Freakshow was the mastermind behind our kidnapping, Lydia is the one who used her powers to capture us."

Magneto glared. "What bothers you more about her, the fact that she was successful in your capture, or that she has the power to do it again?" He had an idea of what the answer would be, so as she took a breath, he held up a hand. "Be aware that your answer may have more implications than you might initially intend."

The ghost hunter put her hands on her hips indignantly, and then thought about the words she intended to use. Her face fell as she realized that she intended to castigate ghosts in general, and remembered that saying such things about beings who had powers beyond those of average humans could possibly alienate nine people present, including her son.

Maddie cleared her throat. "Your point is well taken, Mr. Lehnsherr. Power is all about the choices we make, and how we use it. I should know – I'm a world-renowned expert on ghosts and assorted technology to help protect against the rogues who would harm humanity. I'm also a ninth-degree black belt, and the annoying myth persists that people who have achieved that level of combat readiness should have their hands registered as deadly weapons."

Danny shook his head. "Mom, I had no idea."

She smiled lovingly at him. "You didn't think that ghost gadgets and inventing new cookies were my only concerns, Sweetie, did you?"

"No." She hugged her son.

Magneto sighed happily, pleased that his message was received. "So what did Lydia have to say about her complicity in the crimes against you?"

Jazz shifted uncomfortably. "We didn't ask."

Mystique rolled her eyes. "Of course. Because ghosts are mindless monsters that will harm humanity, if given the chance."

Danny cleared his throat. "Well… For some of them, that's about right. But the more humanoid ghosts do have thoughts, feelings, and desires." He looked heavenward and muttered, "Even if they don't always express them usefully."

Agent Madding thought about this."Alright. Honestly, at first, no one thought of justice for a pure ghost that wasn't also part-human for simply that reason: they're not human. But at this juncture… Instead of arguing semantics, let's discuss logistics.

"Lydia is Showenhower's accomplice and accessory to your kidnap. Perhaps if there was some way to hold her, subdued…" Magneto aimed a steel-glinted glare at the FBI agent, who rolled his eyes. "As we would any other out-of-control suspect. In actuality, it would be treating this ghost like any human who has proven to be unwilling to cooperate, resisting arrest and otherwise proving to be dangerous to those around her."

Mystique raised her eyebrows and nodded. "That seems fair enough."

Agent Scalia shook her head, vaguely amused. "I'm so glad you approve. As you were saying, Jim…"

Agent Madding nodded his agreement. "Mrs. Fenton, do you have something that functions like… power-suppressing handcuffs?"

Even Storm narrowed her eyes until he clarified, "I'm sure that Danny explained that turning intangible, flying away, and turning invisible are powers shared by all ghosts. I'd rather not have our suspect escape before we can question her. Unlike the Guys in White, we have no interest in harming Lydia. I'm trying to be reasonable."

Ororo stepped back and blushed. "Forgive me, Agent Madding. You are indeed being reasonable. But I'm sure you can understand why what you said could be… offensive."

"I understand, Ms. Munroe. As soon as they come up with protocols for interrogating ghosts in front of Mutants during a field investigation, I'll make sure to follow them. Until then, I'm doing the best I can. Now… If the eight of you can manage not to take offense while the seasoned ghost hunters help me out, I'd appreciate that kindly."

Logan smirked, amused at the levels of embarrassment and discomfiture of the other Mutants, who were geared to think the worst of the officers and agents who were honestly trying to accommodate them. These agents were breaking new ground: they were treating Mutants like real people, and because of Danny, they were willing to extend (or trying to extend) the same courtesy to ghosts.

Maddie cleared her throat, reminding the distracted folks that she was asked a question. "Actually, I do."

Nobody questioned _where_ on her blue skin-tight jumpsuit she hid a fishing pole with a glowing green line. One just didn't ask a lady such things.

"The Fenton Fisher has ghost power suppression as its main function," she explained.

Danny sighed. "Right. So, Jazz, you hit the 'release' button on the Thermos, and I'll get the Ghost Fishing Line around her while she's still disoriented. Then, sir and ma'am, she's all yours."

Jazz thought about this, and realized that – in the spirit of justice for all – a problem still existed. "But then what? You'll send her back to the Ghost Zone? You'll give her to the Guys in White for containment and experimentation? Or what?"

Agent Madding closed his eyes tightly and put a hand on his forehead. "I don't know. I've never done this before." He looked up at the half-ghost. "What do you normally do with recalcitrant ghosts?"

Danny answered, "It depends. Most of the time, when they get out of hand, I catch them in the Thermos and send them back to the Ghost Zone. I've personally met ghost vultures who think of themselves as 'Ecto-Americans,' but they are mere minions of a much more powerful ghost."

He stopped, cut his eyes up and to the right, and ticked off each ghost in a group on his gloved fingers, and started again with the next group. "But ghosts like Skulker, Technus, Desiree, the Box Ghost, Klemper… um… the Lunch Lady, Ember McClain," Everyone but the teenagers were taken aback at the revelation that the overnight rock superstar was actually a ghost. "Youngblood, Walker, and Spectra are just safer for everyone if they are put back in the Ghost Zone quickly (with judicious violence, if need be).

"Princess Dora (and the Ghostwriter, now that I think about it) are pretty cool. They're powerful, but would pretty much stay at home, where they could do the most good. Sydney Poindexter and the Dairy King are mostly harmless, so it doesn't really matter where they are. Johnny 13 and Kitty are just annoying. I'd more or less leave them alone, unless they start bothering humans (or me)."

Sam and Tucker nodded. Tucker added, "And those are the ghosts we've dealt with most often, except…"

The Goth slapped her hand across his mouth, keeping it there. "Other ghosts who prefer their privacy."

Tucker grimaced and nodded, pained by his own stupidity. Sam removed her hand so the boy could respond. "Right."

Dr. McCoy folded his arms as he gazed at the teenagers proudly. "It appears that you are familiar with quite a number of ghosts."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Well, yeah. You can only fight them so often before getting a feel for who you're dealing with. Since I've never seen Lydia away from the influence of Freakshow, I honestly couldn't tell you whether she's a menace or if she'd just go away to do her own thing. I really can't remember if she was one of the ghosts who fled when the creep was arrested the first time or not."

"Then that's one of the things we'll have to ask about when we interrogate her," Agent Scalia stated.

* * *

Once all the FBI agents settled the dispositions of Showenhower and Lydia, they dismissed the crowd of Mutants and families, who observed each other. Dr. McCoy asked, "So the question is: what are your plans?"

Jack announced, "I want to see this school. It'll be great for the kids, and I can't wait to see this Danger Room I've heard all about. We can test our theories and practice ghost hunting, and nobody gets hurt!"

Storm took a deep breath. "That's the general idea, Mr. Fenton."

Maddie cocked her head thoughtfully. "It will be nice to spend time visiting the campus, meeting more of the teachers, and learning more about what and where my children will be when they'll be so far away from home."

Angela smiled at her son. "I'd like to see the other students, firsthand. It's not college quite yet, but I'm curious to see who will become part of my son's new social circle."

"Mom!" Tucker whined.

Sam peaked her eyebrows. She loved her parents, truly she did. But she dreaded their pronouncement concerning the school.

Jeremy sighed. "We'd better get back to Amity Park. While Sammy should go off with you to school, my mother is home alone and would probably like some company, I'm sure."

Sam quietly confided to Danny, Tucker, and Kurt, "Grandma Ida's probably enjoying a bowling marathon with her Mah-jongg club while we're away. Grandma's far more independent than she lets on."

Kurt raised his eyebrows, bemused. "Oh?"

Sam smirked. "She gives 'the little old lady from Pasadena' a run for her money." Logan laughed as he overheard this.

Dr. McCoy turned to Magneto. "Erik, what are your plans?"

"For the first time in decades, I find myself without a plan."

"What would you say to breaking up our party into two groups: the senior Mansons and anyone who prefers to take the bus back to Illinois, and the students and anyone else who would prefer to take the X-Jet back to the school in New York?"

Logan ran a hand through his hair. "I'd like to keep to the ground for a few days, if you don't mind."

Scott offered, "I'll come back with you. It looks like Mr. and Mrs. Manson would appreciate talking to a teacher on their way home."

Pamela nodded. "That would be very much appreciated, Mr. Summers."

Hank turned to Magneto, knowing that where he went, the other two would follow. "If you like, Erik, all of you can come with us back to the mansion, or Logan and Scott can drop you off anywhere else you care to go."

In a moment of perverse pleasure, Magneto thought about joining the group on the bus, as it was clear that these particular _homo sapiens_ would be extremely uncomfortable with Mystique's natural form. But his desire to remain with Daniel decided it for him.

"Thank you, Hank. We've come all this way. I think I'd prefer to see Daniel and his friends work together. Samantha was annoyed that she was denied the pleasure of helping Daniel fight the Friends of Humanity. I'm curious to see what she and Tucker would do in a simulated ghost fight in the Danger Room.

"Besides, it's been a while since I've seen Charles in a simple, peaceful setting. I'm looking forward to the visit."


	13. Chapter 13

Once again, I thank everyone who has read, reviewed, and put me and this story on your assorted lists. It occurs to me that, since we are up to uncharted waters, the story has garnered even more interest than it started with. Thank you, one and all. I offer you hot chocolate and freshly baked cookies.

Disclaimer: I do not own either _Danny Phantom,_ _The X-Men, _or _The Amazing Spiderman_.

* * *

Chapter 13

When the X-Jet came within Charles' 250-mile radius of psionic sensitivity, the professor's eyebrows shot up. While Henry had called to say which of his personnel and the families were going where, he failed to mention that Erik, Raven (Mystique's given, not chosen, name), and John were coming with them. Apparently, it amused Erik to surprise him. The professor conceded that his old friend had succeeded.

He summoned Kitty, Bobby, and Rogue to his office. "Good evening."

Bobby answered, "Evening, Professor. What's this about?"

Professor Xavier smiled at his students. "A little later this evening, we are expecting four new students and two of their families, and I thought you would enjoy meeting them."

Rogue smiled. "Four? All at one shot? That means either something very good or very bad happened. And since you look excited and not worried, I'm guessing it's something good."

"Very good, Rogue. It is very good indeed, especially considering that only one of the four of them is a Mutant."

All three students gasped. With raised eyebrows, Kitty asked, "Who are these people?"

Charles smiled warmly. "I'm sure you've seen the news lately. Danny Fenton…"

Bobby breathed, "The Ghost Boy from Amity Park, Illinois."

"Correct. And his sister Jasmine, and his two best friends, Samantha (but she prefers to be called Sam), and Tucker are coming for summer session."

The boy shivered as he thought about his disastrous parting from his family. "But why?"

"Because they support him emotionally, and his friends help him fight and hunt renegade ghosts. Jasmine is rather new to helping in this way, but they all work together as a team. The parents of both boys are coming to visit."

Kitty sighed. "Like my parents used to."

Charles nodded. The Pryde family _was_ supportive of their daughter, but Kitty would explain why she opted to stay over summer vacation in her own time.

The professor continued. "We also have three other surprise guests. Magneto, Mystique, and Pyro are coming back."

Kitty shivered. "But Magneto kidnapped and hurt Rogue, and…"

Charles held up a hand. "Yes, I know." He looked to see the response of the mentioned girl.

Rogue chafed her gloved hands on her upper-arms in a gesture of self-comfort. "Yeah, he did. And he did hurt me when I was held captive in the torch of the Statue of Liberty. But Magneto and Mystique helped us out on our way to and in Alaska to save the professor and the kids that Stryker and his men abducted."

She cringed, and Bobby put an arm around her shoulders. This gave her the strength to continue. "Professor, I can't tell if Magneto's a good man who does bad things, or a bad man who sometimes does good things."

Charles peaked his eyebrows. "Erik is a complicated man. He usually has good intentions, but in his mind, the ends justify the means, regardless of how most people feel about it. I don't condone what he does when he harms people, but… I've tried to understand him. We've known each other for a very long time, and he enjoys surprising me." He smiled broadly. "And occasionally, I enjoy the surprise."

Bobby squeezed Rogue and then asked, "So why is he coming?"

"I'm not entirely sure. But he'll be sure to let me know when he gets here."

* * *

At about 9:00pm EDT, the X-Jet touched down on the lawn of the school. The younger students were in their rooms, and the small crowd of the professor, Forge, Kitty, Rogue, and Bobby greeted the folks who came to land.

Dr. McCoy led the band of fourteen from the jet. "Good evening, Charles, Forge, children. I'd like to introduce you to Maurice and Angela Foley. Charles, you have already met all of the Fentons, and Sam, and Tucker. Friends, I'd like you to meet Professor Charles Xavier, Forge, and three of our older students: Bobby Drake, Kitty Pryde, and Anna Marie, who prefers to be known as Rogue."

The professor smiled graciously. "Welcome, one and all. It is late, but I'm sure our teachers and veteran students can lead you to the kitchen to partake of some evening refreshments."

The crowd filed in, but Dr. McCoy stayed at the professor's side, while Magneto, Mystique, and Pyro stayed back. Charles nodded. "It is good to have you back, John and…"

"Mystique," the blue woman informed him.

"Mystique, then," Charles agreed. "And you, Erik. It is a pleasure to see you on, what I hope will be, a pleasant occasion."

Magneto smiled and nodded back. "Indeed. It is always a pleasure to see you in times of peace and lack of suffering."

Of course, it wouldn't be politic to mention that the last time they saw each other, Magneto left Charles in Stryker's version of Cerebro, as it was restructured so that the professor was geared to telepathically destroy all _homo sapiens_ worldwide. No, no. Especially since the Fentons, Samantha, and Tucker seemed to be humans worth keeping, it would never do to remind his old friend of his last attempt to destroy humanity at the expense of Charles' life.

It was one more benefit to his helmet – Charles would never know of these thoughts unless he voluntarily shared them.

Henry observed Erik and Charles and realized that they might appreciate a moment alone. "Mystique, John. Come inside, and we'll get something to eat, and we'll get you settled."

The two addressed Mutants looked to Magneto for instruction. "Go on. We shall join you shortly."

Mystique sighed. "Fine. It's good to see you again, Charles." She and Pyro let Beast lead them away, into the mansion.

Once they were alone on the front lawn, Charles wheeled back a foot to get a better look at his friend. "As glad as I am to see you, Erik, what is the real reason you are here?"

Magneto answered simply, "Daniel. You have already seen his fascinating character, and no doubt you can see his worth as a Mutant. There are so very many reasons to keep an eye on this boy. Besides the thrice bedamned Guys in White, the new pressures of being publicized as a Mutant, and any number of other factors… There are any number of reasons that, should something happen to his human support system, it would be so easy for him to rage against humanity.

"While I would never do anything to harm the boy, or those he loves – as long as they remain firm in their resolve to protect him – he needs to see that there will be people to help him pick up the pieces, should the unthinkable happen. You and your people here will be good for him. Still, I want to be there as another influence. It keeps his options open, in a healthful, productive direction."

The professor narrowed his eyes. "Or rather, should Danny turn against average humans, you want to direct that rage to your own ends."

"But of course. Charles, I have not met a Mutant this powerful since we first met Jean Gray. His collective powers are off the charts. The only being who can compare is Vlad Plasmius, and Daniel… Daniel is still growing and developing. If I understood Vlad correctly, it is quite possible that the boy will outstrip the man in numbers and raw talent of his powers, given time and instruction. The boy is a veritable goldmine, and I want to be present to be an influence in his life."

The professor sat back, crossed his arms, and smiled. "My dear friend Erik. While everything you've said is absolutely true, there are several things you have not taken into account. First of all, Mr. Masters called me while everyone was on the road. He had the very same idea as you had."

Erik sighed. "I suppose that makes sense. Vlad _has_ known the boy for significantly longer than we have. Of _course_ the man would want access to the boy to have influence over him."

Charles blinked. "Oh, my. What a boon Danny has unwittingly received."

"What are you talking about?"

"It has occurred to me that between the three of us, you, Vlad, and me (never mind the rest of the school for the moment), Danny has a serious support team of _very_ powerful Mutants. And because the three of us – presumably – have Danny's best interests in mind, any excessive attempts to sway the boy to any individual agenda will have checks and balances."

Magneto raised his eyebrows. "How very… generous of you."

Charles chuckled. "I wouldn't say it is generous, as much as it is inevitable. When I first met the young half-ghost a month ago, he expressed that each of us has a lot to offer him, but we each stood to gain quite a bit if any of us successfully attempted to gain control of him. But he has a very strong mind and a very strong will.

"Danny has a serious fear of turning evil. This is a surface thought that would be easily reached by any telepath. The source of that fear is hidden deep within him. He doesn't like to think about it, and I wouldn't abuse my power by forcing the issue.

"He has good reason to be severely ill at ease with Vlad; he has expressed unease with you, even as he almost trusts you; and my ability to control minds makes him… distrust is too strong a word, but wary is not strong enough. Frederich Showenhower used mind control on him to force him to act against his will. I suppose that I should be honored that he hasn't thought of devising a helmet similar to yours, with all things considered."

Erik smirked. "Perhaps I should offer him a spare one of mine."

"You're impossible!"

Magneto laughed. "Still, I wonder what Plasmius has to offer that neither you nor I can supply."

"I imagine, information that would be unique to the biological, psychological, and power development of a half-ghost. They _are_ the only two of their particular kind in existence."

"I suppose you're right."

Charles sighed. "Come, Erik. Let's at least share some tea, and Henry will show you to a room."

"Of course. You didn't think I'd miss watching Daniel's performance in the Danger Room, with and without his friends, did you?"

* * *

The next morning after breakfast, Professor Xavier addressed the youngest three of his new students. "So how would you like to show us how you operate as a team in the safety of a simulation?"

Danny's blue eyes gleamed and momentarily flashed ghostly green with excitement. "This will be _awesome! _ I mean… No people _really_ in danger, no buildings, cars, or other real property will be damaged… What can be bad? There is no downside, here!"

This one exclamation said quite a bit about the boy's mindset.

Maddie did discuss some of her son's exploits, and it still gave her cognitive dissonance to recognize that the property damage that seemed to be everywhere Danny Phantom fought was only incidental. But it further highlighted the fact that Danny was truly concerned for the 'citizens' he protected. Just when she thought she reached the limit of how proud she could be of her son, he surprised her and pushed these limits.

Sam smiled at her friend's excitement, but maintained a healthy skepticism about this. "I know that this is part of the whole point of why we're here, but how is this supposed to work? The mindless hordes of ghosts are only challenging because of their numbers. The dangerous ghosts have their own minds and, while they're predictable up to a point, like humans, they can think and surprise us. But bringing them here is distinctly _not_ _safe_."

The professor smiled. "Then it would behoove the four of us to have a quick conversation so I can set the room, while anyone else who is interested can watch from the observation room."

Danny, Sam, and Tucker stayed back with the professor as the parents, teachers, and other students left the formal dining room to watch the new students in action.

* * *

John asked, "Jazz, why aren't you down there with your brother?"

"Well… Even though I've known about him for a while, I'm still new to playing an active role in helping him and his friends. I'd like a chance to see them in action before I can figure out how I can best help them."

Jack beamed. "I've always wanted to see my boy in action. Until now, I've always… well…" He stopped to consider. "There haven't been too many times I've been able to see my son in the role of a hero. Even when I thought he was an evil ghost, he protected us in unexpected ways. During that whole million-dollar bounty thing, I… made a fool of myself." Maddie patted his hand. "But Danny let me catch him, all to make me feel better."

"That's our son, Jack," Maddie gushed.

"And then there was the time that the whole town of Amity Park was sucked into the Ghost Zone. I'm not exactly sure what Danny did, but it was made clear to me that Danny was responsible for getting our town back to the Real World."

Angela Foley shrugged. "I don't know, Jack. I'm not sure what to think. In the jet on the way back, Danny explained our kids' role in that major ghost invasion, where it looked like Danny kidnapped the mayor, and the general… weirdness surrounding Circus Gothica. But I… Maybe I'll get a better understanding once I see him in action."

Maurice put an arm around her shoulder. "One situation that Tucker was rather proud to describe involved the time when they saved us when all the adults in Amity Park were kidnapped by ghosts. I don't remember it very well, myself, as we were still getting over the mind control spell of that musical ghost, Ember McClain. But there was something to the fact that adults from all over town showed up on the dock."

Maddie frowned. "I remember. Danny, Tucker, and Sam saved us from some ghost-powered slavery, and… we yelled at Danny for using the Ops-Center without our permission."

Jack patted her hand. "Well… As we were getting out of that mind-control induced fog, that was the first thing we noticed. If our heads were in the right place that night, I'm sure we would not only have been thankful for the kids' work, we might have given second thoughts to Danny Phantom's participation. As it is, it's still kind of a blur."

Magneto raised an eyebrow. "Between Showenhower's contemptible staff and various ghosts who have used some kind of 'mind magic', it's no wonder that your children were wary but otherwise blasé concerning Charles' telepathy. Most… average humans are rather disturbed to hear of such a power. Now, to the children, it is naught but a garden-variety power of the many they have seen since Daniel's accident."

Many in the room shuddered, as memories of what Magneto had done made them very uncomfortable in his presence, but the truth of his words was indisputable.

Kitty frowned as she processed what the Fentons, the Foleys, and Magneto said. "Garden variety? But that would imply… that people with powers are regularly seen in… Amity Park, right?"

Mystique smirked. "Indeed. I was there, and the people in a large audience were completely unphased by…" She wasn't going to share her sensitivity to her natural appearance. "Any of our powers. They were far more impressed with the fact that the unassuming Danny Fenton was actually their hero and idol."

Jack beamed again. "Yep! That's my boy!"

Mystique's words left an impression on all of the Mutants present, and it gave them something to think about as they watched the teenagers from Amity Park.

* * *

Tucker said, "Sam has a point. How are we going to do this?"

Charles took a breath and folded his hands in his lap. "Most of the scenarios that are played out in the Danger Room are variations of situations we have already encountered. Anyone who is familiar with a situation can program a new variable into the scene, once they know how.

"Besides your televised fight with Lydia, I am completely unfamiliar with ghost fighting. The idea that ghosts can be captured and held in a container the size of a thermos tells me that there is a different balance in the progression of a fight than I'm used to.

"In order to initiate a useful sequence, I would ask you to share a memory of a particularly challenging antagonist. Then, I'll be able to program the room to give you a scenario of some verisimilitude to what you are used to facing. After observing you, we can share some thoughts about your performance."

Danny narrowed his eyes in concentration. "So… we can share a memory – that's part of your power – so that you can set up a scenario that's practically true to life. Right?"

"Very good, Danny. That is precisely right."

Tucker simply stated, "I say that Skulker is our best bet to start with. While Vlad is, by far, our trickiest… antagonist, like you said, he's kind of a special case. And, he's a secret that Mr. and Mrs. F don't need to know about, yet. And if Danny's parents don't need to know, my parents certainly don't."

Charles nodded. "Alright. But tell me more about Skulker."

Danny and Sam decided that Tucker was on a roll, and let him continue. "He's been around since shortly after Danny got used to his first set of powers. And he's been, ah, persistent. He's a hunter, and he keeps changing his tactics."

"And most importantly, Danny told me that you've already sensed him fighting with Magneto. You've got something to work with," Sam concluded.

"Fair enough. The easiest way to go about this…. Hmm. Think of a particular situation so that it is foremost in your mind. That way, I can see it, and the experience of my seeing it will only be minimally invasive."

Danny cocked his head. "You can do that? I mean, you can sift through people's minds like that?"

The professor sat straight. "Yes, I can. I realize that what I am asking requires a great deal of trust on your part. I promise that any thought I read from you in this, or any other, exercise will not be used for any purpose but for your benefit."

The ghost stared off for a moment as he considered this. "You could probably take these thoughts from our minds without our permission."

"Yes, I can. But you have my word that I won't."

Danny studied the professor's face. This was the man who discovered Danny's secret within seconds of meeting him; the man who had noticed his potential, not just because of his powers, but told him that with hard work, he could live up to his dreams.

This man, upon learning his secret, had offered him a hint of normalcy. Even other ghosts thought of him as a freak. (Thank you, Spectra!) But the professor's first proposal was a sanctuary from the insanity of his daily grind to let him 'just be normal.'

The professor had offered to teach him how to use his powers more effectively and to possibly uncover hidden or latent powers. He had told Danny that he didn't expect anything in return, other than that Danny should try his best. Even Sam and Tucker had noticed that. Tucker translated what Sam said into small words Danny could understand, during his moment of panic.

The half-ghost thought, 'Unlike Vlad, who wants to train me so that I can do what _he_ wants me to do, the professor wants to train me so I can do what _I_ want to do.

'There is no agenda here. No "giving up my Dad" or "dominating humanity" program here. It is just a chance to learn whatever I want and whatever I _need_, just because that's what this school is for.

'Sam and Tucker explained that. The professor explained that. And the professor requested (!) permission to search my memories so I can practice ghost fighting in a safe environment.'

Danny nodded and came to his decision. "Okay, then. Let's do this."

"I thank you, all three of you."

* * *

"Very good. Do all of you have everything you need?"

Sam rubbed her wrist, where an ecto-ray rested. "I'm set."

Tucker raised what appeared to be a tube of lipstick, but was actually a very powerful ecto-weapon. "It's got that extra zing, and it tastes like peach."

Danny patted the Fenton Thermos clipped to his ghostly utility belt. "We're ready."

The professor smiled. "Excellent."

Danny asked, "Should I start this exercise as a human or as a ghost?"

Charles cocked his head in thought. "This is situational. Perhaps you should start as you would on a regular afternoon."

"Gotcha." That meant he would start this exercise as a human, and he transformed to become just that.

"Give it about ten seconds. Good luck!" With that, the professor closed the door to the room that was empty besides the three friends.

Sam muttered, "Well, here goes everything."

Suddenly, the three of them were in front of the mall in downtown Amity Park. All three of them took defensive stances as they looked for danger, but saw nothing out of the ordinary; random people walked up and down the sidewalk, and traffic was uninterrupted.

Tucker frowned. "What's wrong? Shouldn't something be happening?"

Sam figured it out, huffed, and said, "Look – stuff doesn't just start. Ghost attacks happen when we're in the middle of doing other things."

Danny rolled both shoulders, one at a time, and added, "So let's go for a walk. The professor didn't spend a lot of time in Amity Park, so let's check out how much he either remembered or picked out of our memories."

They walked around and were impressed with how well Professor Xavier had recreated their hometown, and then Danny's ghost sense went off.

Danny dropped his jaw and grimaced. "How did he do that?"

"Don't worry about whatever this mysterious _he_ did, Ghost Child. Instead, worry about your pelt becoming a wall decoration for my lair, you whelp."

The addressed boy rolled his eyes. "You're definitely how I remember Skulker."

The vision of the ghost was a surprise for all but the four teenagers of Amity Park, Magneto, Mystique, and Professor Xavier. A broad-shouldered metallic body builder wearing a sleeveless black shirt, a bandoleer across his chest, black breeches, boots, belt, white gauntlets, and a black leather choker with a white skull charm hovered menacingly above the three fifteen-year-olds, facing down Danny.

Jazz whispered, "That's…" She was proud of herself for refraining from saying 'Ghost X.' "That's Skulker."

John sneered and muttered, "Yeah. That's what Danny said."

Skulker had fiery green hair, and a fiery green goatee, and weapons both above and below the surface of the metallic skin were both visible and implied.

Danny decided to play along, as if this were a regular encounter. He expelled a gusty sigh. "What do you want, Skulker?"

"I told you in the Ghost Zone that I intended to hunt you on a different day. My employer has no current need of you, so I've decided that today is the day!" With that, he primed several weapons about him as many mini-missile launchers came out of hiding.

Danny nodded. "Good one." He leapt out of range. Cognizant of the passers-by, he yelled, "Guys, cover me!"

Sam grimaced and asked, "But why? You don't need to hide anymore."

Grimacing back, the boy muttered, "You'd think I'd be used to it by now." He transformed wordlessly, to the wonderment of most of his audience.

Tucker grinned. "You've only had a couple of days. It'll grow on you."

The metallic menace, unused to being ignored, growled, "All it means is that more people can appreciate what makes you such a desirable prize." A glowing green net flew at Danny, who soared out of range, dodging across the street and hovered at five stories.

Tucker shot off the net aperture that came from Skulker's shoulder.

Taking aim at the Ghost Boy with a motion-seeking missile, Skulker observed, "It appears that you have better help these days."

Danny turned, destroyed the missile, and blasted at the gun from which it was fired. "It's good to have friends. They've just gotten better."

Danny missed the gun, as the other ghost soared out of the way. Skulker launched three more missiles simultaneously.

The half-ghost danced out of the way of the first two in the air, but was caught by the third one – it hit him, and the explosion knocked the boy into a seventh-story wall. The wall cracked with a spidered, halo pattern, and Danny was held in place by being driven six inches into the brick.

Sam winced and quipped, "Maybe the professor added a little too much realism, here."

Taking advantage of the dazed and temporarily motionless half-ghost, the metallic monster flicked out a glowing green blade the size of a scimitar.

Danny moaned, "You still have that thing?"

"Absolutely. And now I'll have the pleasure of using it for its intended purpose: skinning you for your pelt."

"You know that's totally gross, right?" the boy muttered as he managed to release his right shoulder from the building.

Sam sighted down her wrist and blasted the blade from its mooring.

"Arg! Your friend will pay for that with her…" Skulker surprised all of the teens by firing a gel-like shield at Sam that would have held her flat against the ground, if it hit.

Danny peeled himself off the wall and separated himself into two. He and his duplicate said in tandem, "Not if I have anything to do with it!"

One Danny threw out a shield of ectoplasmic glass between Sam and Skulker, as the shield the other ghost cast hit the green glass and evaporated. The other Danny fired a powerful ectoblast at Skulker's shoulder joint that removed the ghost's arm.

The injured ghost rubbed the stump of his missing arm and complained, "That's just not fair!"

Danny shouted back, "Don't talk to me about fair! You don't get to hurt Sam, and you certainly don't get me!" With another blast from the enraged half-ghost, Skulker's head separated from the rest of the battle-suit.

Danny reabsorbed his duplicate and threw the Fenton Thermos to Tucker, and then pulled the little green ghost out of the suit's head. "Tucker, catch him!"

Tucker had to be careful with his aim as he opened the Thermos. If he missed his mark, he'd accidentally catch his friend in the ghost containment unit. He pressed a button and a blue light shot out. The beam of the light was two feet away from Danny, who threw Skulker's green body into the trajectory of the beam.

After catching the little green ghost, Tucker sucked the broken battle-suit up, and then capped the Thermos.

The room powered down, and all three teenagers jumped in surprise. The observation room window opened, and the three friends heard tumultuous applause.

"Makes me kinda wish we had this appreciation for doing this for real," Danny muttered.

'Perhaps, in time, you might,' the professor projected to him.

Aloud, so that everyone could hear, Charles said, "Why don't you come join us? From here, we'll proceed to the conference room to discuss everything we've seen."

"Sure. Shall we?" With that, Danny wrapped an arm around each of his friends and carried them up to the observation room.

The Foleys surrounded their son. Angela announced, "That was amazing! But dangerous, too. Do you do that often?" Her tone made it clear she was referring to the performance, not Danny's ghostly conveyance.

Tucker smiled faintly. "Yep. We've done this since, well… Since about a month after Danny first got his powers." He crinkled his nose. "Sam temporarily got the school board to change the menu to an 'ultra-recyclo-vegetarian' diet. Apparently, I wasn't the only one offended by the change in menu. A lunch lady ghost came back to try to teach Sam a lesson. But… um… Danny won the day."

Kitty scrunched her eyebrows. "Ultra-recyclo-vegetarian? What's that?"

Jazz nodded sagely. "A more complicated way of saying 'vegan.' However, I'm with Danny and Tucker, Sam. Those 'turf-wiches' were way beyond necessary. Theoretically, I can get behind whole grains and excessive amounts of tofu. But bread served with grass growing from it was beyond the pale."

Sam blushed. "At least you tried it, before you knocked it."

A few of the Mutant students absorbed Sam's comments, shooting her speculative glances.

While Colossus and Forge were curious about the new students, they realized that part of the success of dealing with cooperative parents was building a rapport. There would be plenty of time, on future occasions, to meet and greet the new Mutant, his friends, his sister, and all their parents.

Colossus announced, "Come on, kids. Anyone twelve and under, let's go find some lunch."

A cheer went up from the younger students, and Forge helped to herd them towards the kitchen and away from the conference room.

Tucker started to pout, but Sam cuffed him upside the head. "The point of that wasn't lunch, but to get a whole audience of small children elsewhere. Or do you really _want_ to explain to the eight-year-olds the concept of a ghost threatening to skin someone alive?"

The boy rubbed his head where she hit him. "You've got a point, I guess."

Storm smiled. "I promise you, Tucker. No one goes hungry here."

"Well, alright then."

* * *

The Fentons, the Foleys, Sam, John, Kitty, Bobby, Rogue, Dr. McCoy, Kurt, Mystique, Storm, Magneto, and Charles arranged themselves around the conference table.

The professor began. "This is a much larger group than we normally have to discuss individual power training, or even strategy training, preparing for the inevitable battles the X-Men are usually involved in. However, the purpose for the large group is manifold. Without miring you all in what might be pointless details, let us begin with questions, answers, and observations. I shouldn't need to say it, but let's keep all comments constructive."

Jazz thought for a moment and said, "Danny, I read your files on Skulker. I never realized how complicated a character he really is."

Danny shrugged one shoulder. "Yeah, well… He is recognized by other ghosts as the Greatest Hunter in the Ghost Zone. He's always training, and his suit gets regular upgrades, paid for by his employer.

"The thing about most ghosts, though, is that they're kinda predictable, once you know the focus of their obsession and their general MO. Then, it's just a matter of figuring out the newest complication they're involved in, and finding – and exploiting – its weakness."

Jack asked, "You mean, that's it?"

His son looked him in the eyes. "It's not as simple as it sounds. I don't always win. True, last time I was up against Skulker, I was a little distracted, but that time, he got me. I was at his mercy, and that time, his employer had other plans for me." He glanced down at the notepad in front of him. "I guess I owe said employer a 'thank you' or two. He deserves _some_ credit. Not a lot, mind, but a little."

Maurice wasn't sure he liked how this sounded. "And who is… Skulker's employer?"

Magneto smiled. "It depends on what they're calling him this week. Sometimes he's known as 'the Wisconsin Ghost,' but he actually prefers his own name: Vlad Plasmius."

Danny shouted, "Mr. Lehnsherr, don't!"

"I have no intention of saying more than that, Daniel."

Jack smiled broadly. "I have a friend named Vlad. And funny enough, he lives in Wisconsin. And the Wisconsin Ghost crashed our 20th year college reunion that Vladdie hosted."

Maddie looked between her husband, the Mutant who distressed her son, and Danny. "But… but…" She longed to say that her current idea was impossible, but after discovering her son's fate, she realized that not only was her thought possible, it was actually probable. "No," she whispered.

Charles cleared his throat. "That is a conversation for another time. Does anyone else have anything to add?"

Rogue was thoughtful. "I noticed there were all kinds of people in the street and on the sidewalk. In the simulation, they all stepped out of the way. Does that happen often?"

Sam enjoyed listening to Rogue's Southern drawl. "Well… Sometimes. The people of Amity Park are sort of used to disruptions caused by ghosts. When people in the street see something start, the smart ones head for cover. And sometimes, there's nothing for it but to deal with it."

Maddie shook her head, clearing it from thoughts of Vlad, and came back to what was bothering her. "Danny, love… You hit that building very hard. Is that… normal?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Pavement, buildings, cars, storefronts, display cases… All kinds of property damage happens. And I'm always blamed for it."

"No, dear, you mistake my meaning." Still, that explained a _lot_ about why her son was so conscious about the damage left in the wake of a ghost fight. "You… Do you realize that if most people were thrown into a building with enough force to cause the damage we saw, it would kill them and leave their corpses horribly disfigured?"

Danny stretched and felt a few comfortable pops. "Yes. But ghosts… or rather, half-ghosts, are particularly strong. It's hard to explain. But Tucker's been keeping track of my stats on his PDA. You know, which powers I've discovered, how fast I can go, how much weight I can lift, my reaction time if I need to turn intangible… stuff like that."

Kitty widened her eyes. "You can turn intangible?"

"Yeah. But it's not unique to me. All ghosts can turn invisible, intangible, and fly. After that, it depends on the ghost. Lots of ghosts can shoot ectoblasts from their hands or feet. Plasmius can shoot them from his eyes, as well.

"Some ghosts can take possession of items – kinda like… um… telekinesis." Jazz looked askance at him. "What? When the professor first mentioned his power when he came to the house after Mom and Dad's lecture, I looked it up. Anyway, this possession of items is usually specialized by the ghost's particular obsession. The Box Ghost is annoying, but he's pretty good at doing dangerous things with boxes and bubble-wrap. Technus and technology… ugh." Danny wasn't ready to mention the talent of overshadowing, or ghostly possession of people.

John asked, "But what about you?"

"Me? I, uh… I don't know. Right now, it's mostly small stuff, but if I practiced, I could probably expand that to bigger, heavier stuff. Well, by concentrating on it. I can lift a couple of tons of weight in my arms. But simply moving it with my mind… I'd need practice."

He thought for a moment. "Professor? I've got a question. How on earth did you set off my ghost sense? It was with the chill I get, the puff of cold breath, and everything."

Charles explained, "When you allowed me to view your memories of your ghost fights, I explored as much as I could of how many of your senses I could, and recreated a realistic illusion."

Danny nodded. "That was as realistic an encounter with Skulker as I can imagine."

"So, we can use this program again. We'll tweak the details, and eventually, I'll show you how to change them on your own."

A question bothered Dr. McCoy since Sam made her off-handed comment. "While I appreciate Sam's circumspection regarding discussing the gory details in front of small children, I still want to know why this particular ghost has a predilection – if not the opportunity – to 'skin you alive,' Danny."

Danny's face scrunched in mental pain. "Yeah, about that. Skulker likes to collect creatures that are unusual and unique. As a half-ghost, I'm what he considers ideal prey. At first, he simply wanted to collect me and keep me as a treasured prize in some menagerie in the Ghost Zone. When I made it more than clear that I refused to come quietly, he decided that my 'pelt' was prize enough."

Maddie hugged her son.

Magneto chuckled. "He said as much about Mystique and me."

Bobby surprised him by saying, "I'm guessing that you put paid to that idea, if you demonstrated your power over his metal, huh?"

"That is exactly what happened, Iceman. And because of our discussion and short confrontation, I learned of Daniel and many other things of interest."

Tucker's stomach growled. "Um…"

Storm smiled. "Now is probably a good time for us to break for lunch."

The group slowly made its way out of the conference room and down the hall towards the formal dining room. Breaking into less unwieldy bunches on the way, the four parents held back to speak to Charles and Magneto. Jazz found her chance to talk to Dr. McCoy and discuss findings concerning her paper on 'ghost envy', comparing it to his findings in his dissertation on a similar topic comparing Mutants, average humans, and resultant jealousy.

Mystique remembered temporarily becoming Bobby (or as Magneto called him, Iceman) to trick Rogue into leaving the safety of the school for their stunt on Liberty Island. Simply talking to the children was a new experience, and so she did.

Danny and Sam held hands and spoke to Storm about Sam's love of plants and nature. Kurt mentioned the spontaneous sprouting and fruition of the desert in its temporary form, and John added his thoughts about Gothapalooza.

Tucker stood back. Even though he loved Danny and Sam, he just didn't care about plants enough to participate in that conversation. Kitty noticed that he seemed to be alone. "So, Danny and Sam are together, huh?"

"Yeah. It's about time that Danny figured it out. It was obvious to everyone at Casper High – even his _parents_ figured it out. But it took him until…this." Tucker shook his head. "That's okay. Being slow at figuring relationships out, when he can be hyper-observant about most things, makes him more human."

Kitty was rather taken with how simply understanding Tucker seemed to be of his friend.

Tucker stopped looking at his friends to take note of the girl talking to him. "So what's your power?"

The girl was a bit startled. The professor told the group of teen 'veteran students' that Sam, Jazz, and Tucker were average humans, but Tucker… He didn't seem overawed by the powers. He was just curious. Besides her parents, this type of interaction between Mutants and average humans was very new to her.

"I can walk through walls and more or less become intangible."

"That's so cool! Just like Danny."

She cocked her head. "What is it like for you to have a friend with powers?"

Tucker shrugged. "Sometimes it's way beyond cool. But the thing is, he's still just Danny. We still play videogames, and watch movies, and go to the fair and stuff, just like we did before he had powers. There was this one time I _did_ get jealous, and a wishing ghost overheard me. She gave me ghost powers for, like, a week. But… I didn't use them very well. It made me realize that having powers is a serious responsibility. And Danny's all about responsibility. Well, mostly."

Kitty raised her eyebrows. That was a very mature outlook. "That's what the professor says. He gives a class on the ethics of using powers. With great power comes great responsibility. We're all encouraged to use our powers and strengthen our control, but it wouldn't do to abuse those powers. Like, I could sneak into the boys' locker room before gym class or after a Danger Room exercise, but I shouldn't."

She didn't feel it was politic to mention the time or two she did it anyway. She hid where no one thought to look. The professor found out. He was amused, but after the second time he was firm about her not doing it again.

Tucker laughed. "Sam has a picture of Danny exiting the girl's locker room in ghost form. It was a dare, and she took the picture as he was half-way through the wall. The picture was meant as blackmail fodder, but it was just too funny. He could have stayed invisible, and no one but us would ever have known. But when this ghost reset reality and made Danny forget he was a ghost…"

"What?"

The boy shook his head. "Danny has some weird enemies as a ghost. That wishing ghost caused some interesting problems." He sighed. "But that time did make Danny and Sam start to realize how much they appreciate each other."

Kitty recognized an opportunity here. This is a guy who thought her power was cool, but wouldn't be so taken with it that he would take advantage of her for having it. In short, he could potentially like her for her, and not just for her power, like Bobby liked Rogue.

"So, what are _you_ into?"

Tucker immediately recognized this situation's potential. Unlike in Casper High, where he couldn't get a girl to notice him (Sam said he tried too hard), here was a girl who actually wanted to know about _him. _Not as a last resort, nor a spill-off from Danny, but she was genuinely interested in him. He would do what he could to make this work.

"I am a techno-geek. You wouldn't _believe_ some of the more creative uses I've had for my PDA."

"Really? Can you tell me?"

"Sure. The first time we met Skulker…"

As they continued to talk, Kitty and Tucker held hands, smiled, and were decidedly _not_ clueless.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you once again. So far, the previous chapter was the great favorite. I offer seedless green grapes and unsweetened apple juice.

We are very near the end of the story-arc that I've envisioned. Not every loose end will be tied, but the ones I had in mind will be complete. After this, there will be one more chapter.

I hope you've enjoyed the ride as much as I've had getting you there.

Disclaimer: I do not own either _Danny Phantom_ or _The X-Men_.

* * *

Chapter 14

That evening, Danny lay on the roof of the highest turret gazing at the stars. The top of a turret was a fine place for him to roost, but a flatter garret might be a nice place to stretch out and stargaze with Sam, which would be a romantic spot to take her some…

"I'm glad I found you so easily, Daniel."

Danny shot up to address Vlad, who appeared to be a blue-skinned, red-eyed vampire, dressed in a white tunic and white breeches, a white cape with a high neck and a bright red underside, who had black hair that seemed to form horns, a closely cut short black beard. Black boots, gloves, belt, and a black cape clasp completed the ensemble.

This was the one ghost Danny could _not_ pick up with his ghost sense.

"Vlad! What are you doing here?"

"I'm just here for a visit, nothing more, nothing less."

"Okay." Being calm around his arch-enemy was not something Danny was prepared to be. Nothing good ever came from his meetings with Vlad, and he had no guarantee that this would be different.

Studying his gloved nails, the elder half-ghost drawled, "So. Your identity is public knowledge. You know, dear boy, what this means, don't you?"

"You can't hold this over my head anymore."

"Very good, Daniel." Vlad looked back at the boy. "This gives you a certain amount of power over me."

Danny rolled both shoulders, one at a time. "Your point is…?"

"Ah, yes. There's that teenage impatience of yours. It is quite amusing. But still, you deserve an answer." Giving the boy ideas was not a good idea, so the man redirected the conversation in what he determined was a more productive direction.

Plasmius sighed dramatically. "I imagine you feel protected by the adults you've currently surrounded yourself with, particularly Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr."

"You could say that. Especially because the professor knows you're here. The only reason you haven't been intercepted and forcibly ejected from here is that he doesn't believe you're here to hurt anyone, including me."

"Understood, Daniel." Vlad paused. "At this time, there wouldn't be any point."

Danny jerked his head in surprise and scrunched his face. "Huh? There wouldn't be any point to what?"

The man shook his head. This should be so simple, but it wasn't. "There wouldn't be any point for my previous approach to my current dilemma."

"And I care about your dilemma…why?"

Vlad sighed gustily. "Because… Now that it's obvious to me that I can't take what I want by force, I'll have to resort to more traditional methods. And I realize that I probably should have started our relationship a bit differently."

Danny flew ten feet away from where Vlad hovered and crossed his arms. "I'm sure you'll let me know what you're talking about any time now."

The elder half-ghost ran a gloved hand through his black hair. "Yes." For the first time since they met, Danny saw Vlad as less than completely confident. "Well… Cherry cheesecake – this is more difficult than I ever imagined."

In a tone more gentle than he'd ever used with the boy, Vlad explained. "Daniel, since I discovered that you were a fellow human/ghost hybrid, what I've wanted more than anything is to…mentor you. To teach you everything I know."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. You want me to ditch my Dad so…"

Vlad raised a hand. "Yes, Daniel, about that… When we first met, I was the only useful source of knowledge to teach you about your powers, besides stumbling onto them on your own. So, I thought I could… force you into submission, such that you would get what you want, and I would get what I want."

"You say that like you captured me, tortured me, and held knowledge hostage… in your own twisted way, you're saying it was for my benefit?"

Vlad winced. Put that way, his own method sounded incredibly stupid. "In a fashion. I'm getting nowhere fast, so I'll try this again, differently. When I thought I had a monopoly on information to be learned about powers and your development as a half-ghost, I thought I could exact any price I could desire. However, Mr. Lehnsherr put me in touch with Professor Xavier.

"While I realize that your parents will never know as much as I do in a useful way to help you… The professor has been a teacher for longer than I've been alive. Once he's discovered the powers you have, he can help you develop them, and with his power, he can help you discover new ones. In short, by being here, you have almost rendered me irrelevant."

Danny took a moment to absorb this. "That's a good thing, right?"

Vlad closed his pupil-and-iris-less eyes and hung his head in defeat. "But I don't _want_ to be irrelevant to you."

"What?"

"If I did this correctly when we first met, this wouldn't be so hard."

"So you've said."

Vlad raised his hands to try to emphasize his thoughts, but he dropped them impotently. "Daniel, the teachers in this school can teach you so very much. But I can teach you things that no one else can. I have twenty years of experience to share. I… would like a chance to share with you. To teach you. To mentor you in a way that can only be done by another half-ghost."

Danny cocked his head. "At what price?"

"This might be hard to believe, but… I'm not looking for compensation. I… want a chance to start over. To be that… uncle I should have been thought of, if I came at this more rationally and reasonably when we first met."

Danny backed away uncomfortably. "Why would you do that? And more importantly, why should I do that?"

"Because, Daniel… Of all the ghosts out there, or the Mutants out there, we are the only two of our kind. Even though your parents think of themselves as experts on ghosts, they don't truly understand you. The Mutants not only understand your hero complex, they understand how to deal with helping you grow into your powers. The Mutants have the power to teach you, to protect you, and to… make sure that no one takes advantage of you.

"Your parents could try, but they can't do what I can do for you. But, well… Your parents have been a consistent source of love for you. That's… something that I've always wanted. I've always wanted to be loved. You will be loved and supported by everyone here. And… I want to be there for you, too.

"Besides – why should Magneto have a place of trust in your heart while I cannot?"

Danny narrowed his eyes. "Because he's never locked me up. He's never grabbed me by the throat and hurt me. He's never threatened me and tried to turn my own family against me." It still hurt beyond belief that the villain in front of him tried to have his own sister kill him in his football field-turned-gladiatorial arena. He might never forgive Vlad for that.

The elder half-ghost straightened up. "But that's not quite true, is it? He _did_ try to turn your family against you."

"No he…" Danny closed his eyes. "Yes, he did." He slumped. He hated when Froot-Loops out-argued him.

"Magneto exposed your secret to your parents in the hope that they would turn against you. I would never have done such a thing. Ever."

Danny hung his head, defeated. "I guess."

Vlad realized he had one chance at this. "Listen, Daniel. Because Professor Xavier will be in charge of the way you're treated here, he will be the main adult responsible for your program, your learning, your… overall influence. Mr. Lehnsherr wants to be here to be another source of emotional support. I… I know I've done… little to deserve it, but I'd like a chance to be at least as influential as Magneto is."

"You know, Magneto supports the fact that my parents care for me."

Vlad grimaced. "As will I."

"Prove it."

The vampiric ghost's red eyes flew wide open. "What?"

"Vlad, the first thing you ever told me, besides how much more experienced you are than I am, and how much more powerful you are than me, and how much power _over_ me you had, was that you wanted me to disown, or disavow, or renounce my father – who, by the way, you've never mentioned without calling him an idiot, or a moron, or anything else that mean."

Danny glared and ticked Vlad's main offenses on his fingers. "You've pretty much tried to kill Dad, seduce Mom, and, I don't know, adopt me and make me into your evil apprentice, or something."

"But…"

"Magneto was nothing but _proud_ and _appreciative_ that my parents love me, support me, and care for me. _You've_ done nothing but tear my father down and try to manipulate my mom."

"But…"

"If you want to show me that you deserve to be as trusted as much as I trust Magneto – which isn't a lot, but a lot more than I trust you – prove it."

Vlad wrung his hands. He had no idea where the boy was going with this. "How, Daniel? How can I prove to you that I mean to… be honorable to you and your family?"

"Tell my parents your secret yourself."

"But Daniel, I…"

Danny held up a hand and Vlad became quiet. "Mom pretty much figured it out, and _she's _the one you've been trying to hide from more than anyone. Admit to my parents that you are 'the Wisconsin Ghost' and that you've turned over a new leaf."

"But your parents despise the Wisconsin Ghost."

"Then you have your work cut out for you, don't you?"

"Of all the times you choose to act like me, why must it be on this topic?"

"Because, Vlad, if you want me to trust you, you have to come clean to the people I trust. The Mutants all know who you are, and they have the ability to protect me from you, if they need to. I trust my parents more than I trust even them, and the Mutants saved me and Sam and Tucker, and all our parents from Freakshow and the Guys in White.

"Show me that you'll give up your most important disguise to hide from my parents, and I'll be able to trust you… at least as much as Magneto. After that, I'll see how sincere you are, and trust can be built and can grow from there."

Vlad bared his fangs and then closed his eyes. This was one of the most difficult decisions he had ever had to make.

Danny stared heavenward for a few seconds and thought, 'I can't believe I'm considering this.' He said, "Look, Vlad, I never said you had to broadcast your secret to the world. Just to my parents."

"Perhaps… perhaps I can do this." He put a hand on his forehead.

"And I'll be waiting for you. Good night, Vlad." With that, Danny dove through the roof to go to his room.

Vlad took his hand from his head. "Daniel will wait for me? That… gives me hope. Maybe I _can_ do this."


	15. Chapter 15

I want to thank everyone for all the support and interest that everyone has shown in this story. This story has received more attention than any other sequel I've written, and this pleases me more than I can say.

The story arc I've had in mind ends with this chapter. I _may_ eventually write either another story, or a series of slices of life that get into the Amity Park crew and their general interaction with the X-Men as students. If there are any loose ends you would like to see tied up that you haven't seen, feel free to let me know. I make no promises as of yet, but I will do the best I can.

Once again, in thanks, I can only offer you cyber doughnuts of your favorite flavor and French vanilla coffee.

Disclaimer: I do not own either _Danny Phantom_ or _The X-Men_.

* * *

Chapter 15

The next day, after breakfast, the professor suggested, "Storm, perhaps you would like to take Sam to see the gardens and the greenhouses. Henry, I'm sure the Foleys would appreciate seeing the technology labs where you, Forge, and anyone else who is interested creates and programs all kinds of technology – the like of which is unavailable anywhere else. During this time, I'll need to see the Fentons in my office."

Maurice narrowed his eyes. "While I'm sure Sam and Tucker will enjoy wherever you're sending them, why do you need to speak with Jack and Maddie and not us?"

Charles smiled warmly. "The Fentons have more information on ghosts in general, so we can discuss realities and creating the verisimilitude to scenarios for practice. I wanted to discuss the weapons they've created and produced, and how to make some of their habits safer for their son. While you would be welcome to join us, it occurs to me that these topics would not hold your attention, or be in any way relevant to you."

Maurice considered Jack's habit of blathering on about ghosts, the Fentons' inventions, and his excitement over his successes. Professor Xavier sounded like the conversation in his office was a _carte blanche_ invitation to do just that without inhibition.

"You're probably right about that, Professor. So, Dr. McCoy, what would Tucker be doing in these labs?"

Once the Foleys, Sam, and their escorts were well on their way, Magneto raised an eyebrow. "Charles, you have no intention of discussing the Fentons' anti-ghost weaponry, do you?"

"Perhaps at some point, but you are correct – it isn't my most immediate concern at this time. However, the upcoming conversation would be easier if the six of us start out in my office."

This gave everyone pause as they made their way to the professor's office.

"Please make yourselves comfortable." The professor gestured to the chairs and couches in his office and everyone took seats.

Danny rolled his left shoulder. "Why do I feel like this conversation is going to be anything _but_ comfortable?"

Charles nodded. "Because you are a very perceptive young man, Danny."

Magneto narrowed his eyes. "What do you have planned?"

"A bit of privacy for our newest arrivals. Scott and Logan have returned, and they're bringing a guest with them."

A knock on the door focused all curiosity in that direction. "Please come in." Scott and Logan directed Vlad into the office. He was impeccably dressed in a black suit with platinum cuff links and a red bowtie, with a very close cut white beard, his long white hair drawn into a ponytail.

Jack perked up and beamed. "Hey, Vladdie! This is the _last_ place I expected to see you, but it's great to see you, V-Man!"

Vlad Masters gave a pained smile. "It's nice to see you, too, Jack."

The professor noted the air of growing discomfort from the other folks from Amity Park and cleared his throat. He invited the three newcomers to take seats, and he began. "Welcome back, gentlemen. I trust you had a safe trip?"

Scott pursed his lips. "It was about what I expected. The Mansons decided to shelve their disdain for all things unusual, preferring to try to impress us with their philanthropy and faux-genteel social climbing."

Magneto sneered. "Of course they did. Those who pretend to be superior annoy those of us who truly are."

Logan snorted.

Maddie shook her head. "Pamela has always been a leader in the PTA, and anywhere else she can show off her finishing school skills. She and Jeremy may be more than a bit snooty, but when they're motivated, they can get people on board faster than you might believe."

Vlad said gently, "My dear Maddie, there are people of quality, and there are people who are pretentious. There are idiots who have it in their minds that commanding great wealth automatically grants them quality. It obviously does not. Quality is born of years of hard work and education.

"While Jeremy's grandfather Izzy was a brilliant innovator, and his mother Ida has a sparkling personality (it is clear where Samantha gets her independence), Jeremy and Pamela honestly believe that because they've inherited Grandpa Izzy's fortune, their opinions are worth something." Vlad shook his head. "If they bothered to open their eyes, they'd notice their daughter is creative, talented, and a firebrand, spearheading any cause she cares to take up. Instead, they opine because the girl is neither a retiring lily nor an ornamental debutante."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Vlad, I didn't know you cared."

"I care a great deal about you, and I make it my business to know everything important in your life."

Jack beamed. "It just goes to show what a great friend you are, Vladdie."

The billionaire sighed and ran a finger under his collar beneath his bowtie. "While I would like to take credit, I…"

Vlad was pained. Jack was a buffoon, but he was a firm believer in love and friendship. And dealing with this dim-witted ghost gadget savant was the price to pay to gain access to the boy.

He had to drop all claim to Maddie's romantic attentions. This was truly counter-intuitive for him, as he quietly pined for said attentions for over twenty years; she was married to Jack for nineteen years, since May 9.

As much as it hurt to let go of his amorous obsession, he desired Daniel's company far more. While Maddie represented feminine perfection (with the exception that she hadn't chosen _him_), there _were_ other women out there. There was only one Daniel.

And if Vlad hoped for any legitimate contact with the boy, he had to be at _least _as supportive of the boy's family situation as… his teachers, if he wanted to join their ranks, as far as Daniel was concerned. Or, rather…

While part of him died as he realized he had to let go of the dream of having Daniel as the perfect half-ghost son (well… for the duration of Jack's natural life), he could still be a beloved favorite uncle, which would make him closer familially than anyone else at the school. Yes, this is what his new goal would be.

But first, that required changing from an arch-nemesis to the beloved uncle. This was going to take work.

And it started with a confession. He began again. "While I would like to take credit, unfortunately, it isn't mine for the taking."

He pretended to ignore the professor's knowing look, Magneto's amusement, and Scott and Logan's disgust. He focused on Daniel's expectation, Jasmine's surprise, Maddie's distrust, and Jack's curiosity.

"I haven't been as good a friend as I should have been, and for that I apologize."

Jack peaked his eyebrows in concern. "Sure you have! But whatever's bothering you, tell us about it. We'll fix it. That's what friends are for."

Vlad clenched his eyes shut. Jack might be an idiot, but he was a _loyal_ idiot. Perhaps he could use this to his favor.

"Then I thank you in advance, Jack. Hmm. You said that this was the last place you would have expected me to be. But in all honesty, this should have been the _first_ place you should have considered me coming. You see, I know a thing or two about the exclusivity of this school, and I would like to add my expertise to enhance Daniel's program."

Charles curled a fist around his mouth and chin. This was a unique way to approach the half-ghost's dilemma.

Danny raised his eyebrows. He couldn't believe that Vlad was going to go through with this.

Jack furrowed his brows in concentration, and Maddie narrowed her eyes as her suspicions were confirmed.

Mr. Fenton protested, "But Vladdie, while your offer sounds generous, I don't see what you could add. Just yesterday, the professor set up a training scenario that I'm still having trouble believing. I know you've got all kinds of, um, resources, but I can't possibly think of something you can add to what they've already got. The professor said something about making a donation, but that would help everybody's program, not just Danny's."

Vlad gritted his teeth. Apparently, the large, orange-clad imbecile _did_ pay attention. Masters closed his eyes to collect his temper. Jack might be absent-minded, when he did, in fact, engage what little mind he had. But he could always be counted on to be loyal and protective of his friends and family.

"Yes, Jack. This school is equipped with technology to help any person realize their powers or other talents, and not even my creations would outclass them, although a discussion between the technological geniuses who put this together and me would not go amiss. But no. The specific help I offer to give Daniel is assistance, training, and advice that could best be shared between two half-ghost hybrids."

Jazz gasped. Vlad actually admitted that he was a half-ghost to her parents.

Jack's proud smile glowed. "That's fantastic, V-Man! There's nothing I'd like better than for my best friend to spend time with my son. I'm only surprised you didn't share this kind of information about yourself earlier. You've known that we were interested in this kind of thing since college."

He paused. "Say, Vlad, when _did_ you become a half-ghost? Danny told us he became a ghost when he had an accident with our…"

The penny dropped, and Jack sobered immediately. "Vlad, do you mean to say that you've been a half-ghost since the demonstration of our proto-portal in college?"

Masters narrowed his eyes in exasperation. "Yes, Jack. That's exactly right."

"So why didn't you tell us? We're your friends, Vladdie. We would have been there for you."

Vlad sat back, his ponytail swishing with the violence of his motion. "Would you like a laundry list? Very well. The day of the accident was the day I intended to ask Maddie to be my girlfriend. But seconds after I plucked up the courage to do so, your proto-portal exploded, and I had the most disfiguring case of ecto-acne that was ever seen, ever. I was hideous, and that spoiled whatever chance I might have had."

Maddie peaked her eyebrows and grasped the man's hand. "Oh, Vlad. Is that what you've thought all this time?" She paused. "Of course it is. You mentioned how you were upset that Jack 'stole me from you.' No, no, no.

"Vlad, I was always interested in Jack. He asked me out as we put finishing touches on the portal the night before the demonstration. We were going to announce our going steady at the… well, at what we intended to be our victory party for the success of our portal. Once you were smitten with the ecto-acne, you ran away before we had a chance to say anything."

Vlad's jaw hung open. His horror grew as more of their history was revealed from his former (and hopefully soon-to-be-again) friends' perspective.

"We tried to visit you in the hospital, Vlad, but you told the nurses you couldn't stand to have me see you like that. And you were so angry, but we didn't understand."

Jack grabbed his friend's other hand. "Vladdie, we didn't care about all that. And then we tried to invite you to our wedding. We specifically timed it for the day after you were discharged from the hospital. I mean, May ninth… All by itself, the day is completely unmemorable. It's not early enough to be May Day, on May first. It's not late enough to be near Memorial Day. But May 9… we wanted to honor you, the guy I wanted as my best man. But you didn't come."

Maddie sighed. May 9 was such an obscure date that Jack had never _once_ remembered their anniversary on the specific date in nineteen years. She shook her head sadly.

Vlad raised his head incredulously. "You intended to honor me?"

"Sure, Vladdie. You're our friend. But every time we tried to connect to you, we were unsuccessful, until we got your invite to the 20th year anniversary reunion."

The elder half-ghost disengaged his hand from Jack's grasp and rested his elbow on his armrest, putting his head in his hand. He closed his eyes. "I don't believe it."

Maddie patted this man's hand. "Vlad, why didn't you tell us you are a half-ghost until now?"

Vlad lifted his head. "I didn't tell you because I was convinced that, besides the disfigurement from the ecto-acne, I had become the one thing you hated beyond all reason: a ghost. Even if I could have been gracious about losing an opportunity to win your hand in marriage, I couldn't bear to have you hate me, simply for existing."

Danny muttered, "That explains so much."

Jazz shook her head, piecing this together. "So, to be clear: after the accident, you simply assumed that Dad stole Mom's affections from you, and you assumed that Mom would hate you for being a ghost – despite the fact that both of my parents are passionate researchers, and you could have advanced all that research immeasurably by sharing your experience. And you stewed in your self-imposed exile for _twenty_ _years_, until your college reunion, where you… You are unbelievable, you know that? You are brilliant, successful, and incredibly stupid beyond belief. You jerk!"

"Jasmine!" Her father would deny nothing from his princess, but this was going too far.

Maddie scrunched her eyebrows. "You set up the reunion as an excuse to get some sort of revenge. You… you snake!"

Jack shook his head, confused. "But what is the problem? Vlad was the consummate host at his party. It was the Wisconsin Ghost that temporarily possessed me, and tried to kidnap Maddie, and…"

Vlad held up a hand. This was the moment of truth. "Jack, _I_ am the Wisconsin Ghost."

"You? But… that's just not possible. That vicious ghost tried to humiliate me in front of my family, friends, and all our classmates. That ghost trapped me in a cage and left me there to die, if Danny hadn't rescued me. That ghost threatened me and my family in my own lab. You would never do that. You're my friend."

Vlad hung his head. "As I said, I haven't been as good a friend as I should have been."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Prove it. I refuse to believe that you are that vile ghost."

The white-haired gentleman raised his head and huffed a mirthless chuckle. "The same words you once used to describe your son. The difference is he never deserved your hatred and disgust. I, on the other hand, do."

Vlad stood up and transformed. It escaped no one's attention that Danny's transformation rings were a pure bluish white, while Vlad's were a sinister black.

Scott and Logan sprang to their feet, eyes narrowed, defensive stances taken. Charles shook his head sadly. Maddie looked angry and clenched her fists.

Jack stood up and landed a right-hook on Vlad's jaw, which sent the ghost flying until he crashed against the wall. "How could you do that to us! I trusted you!" the large man roared.

Vlad picked himself up from the floor, massaging his jaw. "I deserved that. I don't deny it. And I'll willingly take more such abuse if that is what it would take to gain your forgiveness."

Maddie rose to stand by her husband's side and narrowed her eyes. "After everything you've done to my family, why should you expect anything from us? Why should we give it to you?"

Vlad peaked his eyebrows. "As I've told Daniel, I've done little to deserve it, but… Daniel and I are the only two of our specific kind in existence. While the good professor and his faculty will be able to train Daniel in many things, I have over twenty years of personal experience to share. Together, we can avoid points of power overload, I can discuss certain allergies I've discovered that wouldn't pertain to anyone but a ghost. There are many points of comparison we can share to help him grow and develop.

"And… Both of you and I have over twenty years of catching up to do. Because of an admittedly short-sighted misunderstanding on my part, I…" He gulped. "I failed to understand all the facets of the beautiful friendship you had extended to me. I have done nothing to deserve it – yet – but I would beg for your forgiveness and a chance to be rational. I would be honored to have the opportunity to earn the glorious friendship that – in my insanity – I spent so much time denying.

"Please give me this chance, my old friends, at the very least, for Daniel's sake."

Scott leaned back on his heels and crossed his arms, trying to absorb all he had heard. Vlad Masters, a billionaire, and possibly one of the most financially powerful people he would ever meet, floated there begging – begging! – for favor from humans he hurt as people. As a Mutant, Vlad abused his powers. Now, this man, this ghost, this tycoon, this Mutant asked these people for forgiveness. This appeared to be a once-in-a-lifetime event.

Logan glared at the vampire. He would side with the kid, no matter what other outcome might occur.

Magneto watched carefully. He sympathized with Plasmius's plight. He understood that the ends often justified rather painful means, but sometimes the cost of this way of thinking was higher than the ends allowed for. He was curious to see what would happen.

Jazz cut through everyone's reflections and said, "Let's put it this way. Vlad has messed with every one of us, in our family, but the one who's had to deal with _everything_ is Danny. I say that Danny's thoughts on this matter should be the deciding factor, as he's going to be the most affected by this decision, either way."

The Fenton parents shared a glance, and then Maddie said, "Fair enough. What do you say, Danny?"

The boy looked at his family, and then back at Vlad. Then he stared off, into a memory, murmuring, "Maybe that's all anybody needs… a second chance."

Out loud, he said, "Look. Vlad's done some pretty bad things, especially to me. But you know… no matter how bad they were, they've never come close to some of the crazy violence I've seen and participated in since my secret identity was first revealed. And…"

Danny took a deep breath, and Charles sat forward. The deep-seated secrets the boy kept buried were brought foremost in his mind. The telepath's eyes widened briefly and waited to see how much of this the boy would share.

The therapy sessions he planned for the boy, to deal with the trauma of his recent adventure, were about to additionally deal with things more serious than the past three days, and that was saying something.

Danny collected his thoughts and continued. "And even all of that, horrible though it is, isn't as bad as… something I've done in an alternate timeline. It's _really_ complicated, and I'm not ready to get into that today, but the thing is… Despite how crazy, and violent, and awful things were, or I did – in that alternate timeline – I was given a second chance. It was a chance to start over, starting from something as stupid as admitting to a test I almost cheated on.

"And… If all Vlad is asking for is a second chance, I say we give it to him. I got a second chance, and… maybe that's all anybody needs: a second chance."

Maddie knelt before her son, hugging him tightly. "Oh, Danny!"

Vlad transformed back to human. "Thank you, Daniel. I can't thank you enough."

Wolverine, who hadn't retracted his claws since the man turned into a vampire, growled, "And you remember that we've got our eyes on you. The kid may be quick to forgive you, but you've got a history of screwing with this family, messing with family dynamics, and as individuals. Recidivism can be incredibly easy if all the former temptations are in place.

"Remember – you've got to sleep sometime, and these can go through _anything_ tangible."

Vlad studied the metal claws. "I understand, Logan."

Jack looked at the man he'd thought of as a friend for a long time. "You're serious about turning over a new leaf?"

The older half-ghost nodded. "Absolutely. As soon as this meeting breaks up, I'll discuss scheduling with the headmaster and Daniel so we can put together class time, and whatever else is needed. This is, I understand, only summer session. But perhaps we can draw up some time just to… get to know each other better, and see if we can continue this, even during the normal school year."

"If that's the case… then maybe you can come over next Sunday, and we'll spend the day talking about some of our newest inventions, and the Packers last season, and what's this about allergies?"

Danny smiled. Maybe things would work out for the best, after all.


End file.
